A Farm at Hand
by PacificTwist
Summary: Jen, a new farmer in Mineral Town, with the help of Kai and Cliff, learns to deal with Love, Hate, and Betrayal. When Cliff breaks her heart... will Kai be there to get her back on her feet? Or will he make things worse? HM FOMT for girl!
1. A Farm at Hand

**Title: **A Farm at Hand

**Genre:** Romance Drama

**Catagory:** Harvest Moon

**Summary:**  Jen, a new farmer in Mineral Town, with the help of Kai and Cliff, learns to deal with Love, Hate, and Betrayal. When Cliff breaks her heart... will Kai be there to get her back on her feet? Or will he make things worse? HM FOMT for girl!

**Disclaimer:**  I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT LINE AND STORY!

* * *

         **Chapter 1: A Farm at Hand**

        When I dreamt of a small place all to my own, I never once realized it would turn out like this. Six months ago my grandfather died, leaving me, his only grandchild, all his belongings. Me, still being young of age, thought this meant money and objects. But I was wrong. My grandfather had left me his farm. This place was no stranger to me, I had just about grown up in the fields of Kanter Ranch, but the idea still came as a shock to me. But my grandfather did not stop there. Not only did he leave me his land, but also he left me a dog, one horse, five cows, three goats, four sheep, and ten chickens along with it.

        My parents thought of it as a good opportunity for me, not to mention get me out of their house. But me, I disagreed. Let me explain why I did not agree. I was a seventeen year old girl, who had lived in the city her whole life, and had no idea how to run a farm, other than the quick lessons that my grandfather gave me when I came to visit him. But my parents had made up their minds; I was going.

        Three weeks later, I was there. I dropped all my bags in the dark room of my grandpa's cabin. I looked around at my new home. There was a bed, a dresser, and small chest, a refrigerator, a table, and a fireplace.

        "Welcome home," I said to myself, trying to smile. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not imagine this shack as home. I put all my clothes in the small dresser and lay down on the bed. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. Just then I heard someone calling my name from outside. I got up and opened the door. It was an older man, short in height, and plump in size.

        "May I help you?" I asked him.

        "Why yes! Do you know a young lad named Jay? He should have arrived today." He asked me, looking around for someone.

        "Yes. I am Jay," I replied hesitantly.

        "YOU?! I'm sorry, that was rude, I just imagined Jay being a young man, not a well. young woman," He replied.

        "It's okay, the name does kind of throw you off. My name is Genevieve, Jay for short. And who are you?" I asked the plump man.

        "I am the mayor of this fine town of Mineral. And I already know who you are so let's get down to business," He said and bulled out a stack of papers.

        "Business?" I asked, "what business?"

        "Well if you are going to take over this farm, you are going to have to know the basics about the town, the places, the tools, and even the animals," He replied.

        "Okay, I'm ready. I guess," and the mayor told me everything I needed to know. for two hours! After he left I went back inside the house.

        "This is so unfair." I cried to myself. "Now that I have to stay here, I have so much work to do! Oh, that reminds me. I have to take care of all of grandpa's animals." I stood up and looked around the room. "Now let's see. I need a brush," I said to myself.

        I walked over to the chest in the corner of the room and opened it up. Inside there were many tools including a sickle, a hammer, a hoe, an axe, a small watering can, a brush, clippers, and a milker.

        "Perfect!" I said as I grabbed the brush, clippers, and milker and stuffed them in the rucksack that was lying on the bed. "How rustic can you get?" I mumbled to myself and walked outside.

        It was already mid-morning and the sun was brightly shining over grandpa's fields. His fields weren't much to look at though. All the crops had withered up and died, and there were weeds and rocks and stumps all over the place.

        "I have a lot of work to do," I said to myself, and continued on toward the barn.

        When I got there I slid open the barn door and peered inside. It was pitch black, but I could still make out the whites of the eyes of the frightened animals. I set my rucksack down inside, and stumbled my way around until I found a light switch.

        "Let there be light" I said and flicked on the switch. The whole barn lit up revealing the twelve animals that were inside. I walked around the stalls and looked at all the names of my grandpa's beloved animals.

        "Okay let's see. first thing is too feed them" I said to myself, "But WHAT do I feed them?" I walked around until I found a fodder feeder. I grabbed a pile of fodder and started to even it out among the animals. I continued in that manner including brushing them, clipping the sheep, and milking the goats and cows. The milk that I had collected was placed in the shipping bins just as the mayor had told me.

        "Well that wasn't so hard," I said with content and walked out of the barn. Next were the chickens. I walked to the chicken coop and carefully squeezed my way inside. All the chickens were peacefully sitting in their nests, so I slowly went around and gathered the eggs. Five of them I placed in the shipping bin, and the other five I keep for food. When I finished there, and squeezed myself back outside and headed toward the stable.

        I looked inside and saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Grandpa's horse was a rich chestnut color with an off-white mane and tale. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had a curious expression on her face. I looked at the nametag.

        "Epona" I said, "What a beautiful name." I picked up some fodder and laid it in her stall. I knew it was dangerous to approach an unknown horse, but I couldn't help it. I slowly opened the gate latch and led Epona out of the stall. All of a sudden her eyes grew wide and she ripped the halter from my hands.

        She started to buck, but I was so scared that I couldn't move. The wild horse reared back and let out a load shrill, and just when the horse was about to come down on my small body, I heard a voice.

        "Watch out!" it called and I felt something push me out of the way. Then I blacked out.

* * *


	2. Golden hair and Green Eyes

    **Chapter 2: Golden Hair and Green Eyes**

    When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the stable. I was back inside the small cottage, lying on the bed. It was still hard to open my eyes because of the blinding light all around me. I pushed myself up and looked around. There was nobody there. I pulled together the strength to stand up. My head was throbbing, but I was determined to find out how I got there.

     I slowly opened the door and looked outside. Then I saw him. Outside in the rugged fields there was a boy not that much older than me. His hair was a brown and golden color, and spiked naturally. He was riding Epona! How had he tamed her so quickly? Then he spotted me.

     The boy slowly dismounted the horse and whispered something into her ear. The horse retreated back to the stable and the boy walked toward me.

     "Hey," I said nervously, "Are you the one who saved me?"

     "I wouldn't say saved. but if you want to think of it that way, sure," He replied with a gorgeous smile.

     "Well I greatly appreciate it. But I have one question. How did I get to the house?" I asked.

     "I carried you," the boy replied blushing. I also felt my face get warm.

     Well then. umm. what is your name?" I asked, still blushing.

     "Cliff," He replied, "And may I ask what your name is?"

     "My name is Jay. oh sorry. um. Genevieve," I replied stumbling over my own words.

     "Can't decide on your own name?" He said with a grin, "How about Jen?"

     "That's good," I said, still feeling stupid about the name mix up.

     "Well it's nice to meet you Jen. When did you get to the farm?" He asked walking toward the house.

     "I just arrived this morning," I replied, following him back to the house, "I'm still a little bit new at all this, I don't even know where to start."

     "Well, how about I help you. I'm actually new here to, so don't feel alone," He smiled. "Well I think the first thing to do is take care of the animals."

     "Already done," I replied confidently.

     "Okay then, how about we start to clear away that field," He said and walked over to the toolbox inside the small room.

     "We?" I asked. "You really don't have to help me, after all it's not your problem. I don't have any money to pay you," I said, but secretly I wanted him to stay and help.

     "No, it's fine, I'll be glad to help," He replied looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous green that made my heart melt. All I could do was smile. Cliff started to dig through the tool chest, and pulled out a sickle, an ax, and a hammer.

     "Here," he said, handing me the sickle. It was heavier than I thought it would be, but I was ready. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder as he walked outside. I grabbed my rucksack and followed him out into the field.

     "First thing we need to do is clear away all the weed and stumps," He said to me. "You do know how to use that thing?" he asked me with a concerned look on his face.

     "Of course I do," I said confidently and gave a good whack at the weed in front of me. It came perfectly off and landed at me feet. "My grandfather taught me a few thing the last time I came to visit. Suddenly Cliff got this weird puzzled look on his face, but turned away before I could understand it.

     "Well I guess he did. Okay how about you start hacking away at those weeds, and I'll start to clear away these stumps and rocks," he said.

     "Sounds like a plan," I smiled in return. Both he and I went separate way and started to clear away at my field. All these thoughts were running through my head about him, they I couldn't stop. Every so often I would turn and look at him. His golden hair dangling in his face as he chopped away, and his green eyes seeming to shine.

     When we finished we met back at the house, and we looked over the work we had done.

     "I think we did good," he said looking straight at me. As I looked back, I could see small beads of sweat running down his face.

     "I couldn't have said it better myself," I returned in reply. It was almost sunset.

     "Thank you so much for you help!" I said to him gratefully.

     "It was nothing," he replied, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. "You know, there is still work to be done.

     "Yeah. I know. it's a never-ending job, as my grandfather use to tell me. I'm still so lost as to what to do next," I said and plopped down on the bench next to the house. "There is so much to be done."

     "Don't worry. I'll help you," He said. I looked up into his smiling face, and knew it was going to be just fine.

     "Thanks." was all I could say.

     "Tell you what. I'll stop by tomorrow to help you plant some crops," He said holding out his hand.

     "You are more than generous," I replied taking his hand in mine. He pulled me to my feet and handed me the ax.

     "See you tomorrow?" He asked.

     "I can't wait," And at that he left my farm. I looked around. Everything was so peaceful here. All of a sudden I heard a whimper at my feet. I looked down and saw a small puppy.

     "Hello there," I said to it. "You must be my grandfathers dog." I looked down at the small puppy, searching for a nametag. It didn't have one. I bent over and picked him up.

     "Well I guess this means I'm going to have to name you. Let's see," I said to myself. I looked at the puppy once more and noticed that it had one brown eye, and the other was a greenish-blue.

     "I'm going to name you Skop, after a brave wolf in a book I once read," I said smiling at the little dog. It barked in return. I took the small dog inside and placed him on my bed. I changed into pajamas, and slipped into the covers of my grandfather's stiff bed. Skop leapt up by my side and curled up in my arms. I closed my eyes, just waiting for the hours to pass until I would see Cliff again.


	3. Kiss and Run

**Chapter 3: Kiss and Run**

When I woke up the next morning all I could think about was Cliff. He wasn't like any other guy I had ever met back in the city. For that brief moment I thanked my grandfather for giving me the opportunity. I climbed out of the stiff bed and placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. I walked over to the dresser and picked out a cute little outfit, perfectly chosen for this wonderful day. I was digging at the bottom of the dresser, hoping to find my necklace, but instead I found a small latch.

I lifted up the latch and underneath I found an envelope. The envelope was not labeled, and I felt guilty for opening it. Bet the moment the flap came undone I was glad I did. Inside I found 1000 dollars and a small note.

_Dear Genevieve,_

_This money is for you. When you inherit my farm, I hope that it will help you to understand the meaning of a dollar._

"That's gramps for ya. Teaching me a lesson even when he's not here," I laughed to myself and stuffed the money back into the envelope for safe keeping. Skop was patiently waiting at the door for me to let him out. I opened the door to reveal a beautiful sunrise.

"Wow, this country life really does make you want to get up early in the morning," I said to myself, and watched Skop run across the now cleared fields. "While I wait for cliff, I think I'll go feed the animals," I said, and headed off.

When I had finished, cliff had still not come, so I decided to take a risk. I wanted to go see Epona again. I walked over to the dark stable and opened the door. I looked inside and saw the bright eyes of the beautiful horse. I took out the brush from my rucksack and started to brush her side gently as I talked to her.

"We can be friends, or we can be enemies," I said to her. almost as if I was thinking she was going to answer. But the my surprise, the beautiful horse whinnied, and brushed up against my face.

"Well it's nice to see you two are getting along," A voice said from behind me. Startled, I spun around. It was Cliff.

"Don't do that!" I yelled. All of a sudden I regretted having yelled at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that... I was just startled that's all," I replied looking down at the ground.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry," He said. I packed away the brush and walked outside into the field. We walked back to the house and sat down on the bench.

"Oh Cliff, I forgot to tell you. I found 1000 dollars in the dresser!" I said excitedly.

"That's great... now you can get started on growing some crops," He replied.

"Well... what's on our schedule for today?" I asked him.

"How about I show you around town. I may not know the people, but I know the places," He said, and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"That would be great," I replied staring into his deep emerald green eyes. I ran inside and put away everything that was in my rucksack. "Okay I'm ready," I said showing him the envelope that contained the 1000 dollars.

"Well then let's get started," he replied smiling.

We headed down toward the chicken coop and over the bridge. He showed me the spring and the woodcutter's shop. Then we headed up the mountain to a beautiful meadow. From there we headed to the cliff where I could see the whole town from its throne.

After he had shown we Mother's mountain we headed down to the town where he told me about all the shops and what I could buy there. We stopped in at the chicken ranch where I met popuri, one of the other girls living in the town. And the day continued like this, from the library where I met Mary, the super market where I met Karen, to the hospital where I met Elli.

He brought me to the church, which I was a little hesitant about since I had never been a very religious person. But the minute I stepped inside I was amazed. There were stain glass windows every where, and an alter with hundreds of gleaming candles.

"This is where I spend most of my time," He said to me.

"I can see why," I replied, looking around.

"Maybe if you'd like, you could come to church with me one day," he asked me.

"I'd love to," I told him.

"Great. How about Sunday morning?"

"I'll be there," I said smiling. His green eyes staring right into mine, made me want to spend the rest of my life in that church. Today was Wednesday, and I was already counting down the days.

We left the church. Cliff told me we only had one more place to go. It was already sunset, and I was tired from the days journey. I led me into the town square and down a set of stair. He had led me to the beach!

"Cliff, it's so pretty here!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it," He told me.

"Thank you very much Cliff. Now I can get started on rebuilding that farm," I said holding the bad of seeds we had bought from the super market in my hand.

"And I'll be there to help..." He said to me, staring straight into me eyes. As I stared up into his, I could feel myself leaning into toward him.

_"This is too fast," _I told myself, but right now, I didn't care. Cliff leaned over and touched his hands to my face. I was surprised at how soft his hands felt against me cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned closer until my lips gently touched his. Everything seemed to lift free from my body, all the stressed released its grip on me, and it was just me and Cliff.

I gently pulled away and looked into his eyes once more. I could say nothing... I was speechless. I turned away, embarrassed of my silence.

"Come on..." He said quietly. "Let's get going." I picked up my rucksack and swung it over my back, and held the bag of seeds in my hand. We walked back up the stairs and into the town square. I looked over toward Cliff, as both he and I slowly walked home. He was smiling. And so was I.

As we walked down the cobblestone path I saw a building up a head with all it's lights on. It was nearly ten p.m. so I figured it was a bar.

"He Cliff Let's stop there!" I said, and ran up ahead.

"Jen... I don't really feel up to it. You must be tired," He said to me.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. Let's go have some fun," I said grabbing his hand and quickly walked toward the building.

I pushed open the doors and a blast of light flooded into my eyes. Everybody in the town was there. I waved to the few people I knew. Cliff was by my side. I looked around and all of a sudden I saw a girl with red hair in two braids. She looked over to me.

"Hey!" she screamed over toward cliff and I. Smiling she ran over to us. As she approached I realized that she wasn't directing that comment toward me. She ran up and swung her arms around cliff's neck

"Long time no see. Where have you been," and with those few words, she kissed him.

I stared at the two. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, blurring my vision. I dropped my bag and rucksack, and ran as fast as I could out of the bar, slamming the door behind me. Cliff pulled away from the red haired girl.

"Wait Jen!" he yelled, But I was too far away to hear him. I could hear my heart beat in my chest, and I could hardly see as the tears rolled out of my eyes. I ran down the path, my hair streaming behind me. When I finally reached the cottage I swung open the door and slammed it, leaving the cold, cruel night behind me.


	4. Reflection

**Chapter 4: Reflection**

**T**he next morning when I woke up I felt like I had been drinking the whole night before. My head was throbbing, and all I wanted to do was lie down and die. I didn't even want to think about what had happened, but all these thoughts kept rushing through my mind, filling my eyes with tears. I grabbed my pillow and cried.

I heard a bark from behind me and turned around to see Skop. He crawled up by my side and licked my face.

"Thanks Skop, but a little lick isn't gonna make things better," I said as I ran my hands through his soft puppy fur. "

"How could he do that to me!" I cried to myself, "I thought he liked me... even worse... I thought I liked him. Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend, maybe then I could have stopped this in the beginning. OK... I have to stop thinking about him, I have to move on, take care of the farm."

I managed to pull myself out of bed and get dressed. Skop was happily playing at me feet. I reached down and picked him up in my arms.

"I wish I could be as carefree as you are Skop," I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage, as I playfully scratched the top of his head. I made my bed and had a quick breakfast. As I opened the door the bright morning light flooded in through the small crack. "Here I go."

Once the door was opened, the sun swept into the house and swept through the room. I stepped out into the grass, and looked over the field. I took another step forward and bashed my toe against something. I looked down and saw my rucksack, along with the bag of seeds and a note.

"Great... just what I need... a letter to remind me of the worst night of my life," I whined and picked up the note. I slowly opened it up and read it slowly through my head:

Jen,  
I know what I did last night was wrong, and I should have told you before things got out of hand. But the truth is, I really do care for you. You are like no other girl that I have ever met here in Mineral town. I hope we can still be friends, please forgive me. Cliff

The minute I finished reading it I crumbled it up into a ball, and threw it on the ground.

"Then why did you kiss me then!" I screamed out loud to myself. I reached down and picked up my rucksack and the bag or seeds. I made my daily rounds of taking care of the animals, but nothing that I did could bring a smile to my face. After I had said goodbye to Epona, I went back out into the fields so I could make some money.

I went inside the house and put away the other tools that I had in my bag and took out the hoe and watering can. Going back outside into the bright sunlight, I looked over the large field in front of me. I took the rocks and created a small fence around what was soon to be my garden, and got to work with cultivating the soil.

Once I was done I pulled the big bag of seeds out of my rucksack, and as I looked at them I couldn't help myself from thinking about Cliff.

"Well Cliff, I see you're not hear to help my anymore, and I'm glad!" I said aloud to myself, letting the tears stream freely from my eyes. I angrily grabbed the seeds from the bags and stuffed them into the ground. With every seed a tear fell from my eye hitting the dry soil, until all the seeds were planted.

"There, it's done," I whispered, and started to water the seeds. "Now I have something to concentrate on other than... that.... Jerk," I took the empty seed bags and threw them in the garbage. Skop ran up to my feet and started to chew on my laces.

"Well Skop, how about we go for a walk around town to get our minds off things?" I asked him, and somehow I knew he was telling my yes as he barked in reply. I emptied my rucksack out, and Skop and I started down the dirt road toward town.

I stopped my each shop on the way, to talk to the new people I had met. First I stopped at the blacksmiths, where I had a brief chat with Grey. He seemed really nice, but he was a little too quite for me.

I went farther down the road where the chicken ranch was. Popuri and her brother Rick lived there. Popuri had the most interesting colored hair I had ever seen, but she was very warm and welcoming. Her brother on the other hand was very outspoken.

I stopped at Yodel Ranch, and then headed up to Rose square. I couldn't bare to even look at the beach, and I passed right by the Inn, not wanting to collide with the girl that had ruined my life. But the more I thought about it as I walked, I realized that it was not the girl's fault, it was Cliff's for tricking me.

I stopped at the Winery and picked up a bottle of wine to get the things off my mind, and then headed up toward the library. At the Library I talked with Mary, who was very shy, but kind enough to help me find a good book to read in my spare time.

I continued over toward the supermarket. On the door it said no pets aloud.

"Sorry Skop, you're going to half to stay here," I said to the whimpering puppy and I tied him to the street light post. I went inside and bought some bread and some rice balls. As I was checking out, Karen walked out from the back room.

"Hey, you're Jen... um Jay.... Um... what one was it again?" She asked me.

Whatever you feel like calling me is fine," I replied politely.

"Ok then Jen," she said putting an emphasis on Jen. Just as I was pulling the money out to pay for the food Karen said "Don't worry about it Jen, it's on the house. And here" She said throwing me a bag of seed, "They are grass seeds. You'll need them."

"Thank you very much" I replied. Karen and I talked for a good hour. "Well it's great to have a friend around here. Thanks for everything, maybe we can get together again?" I asked, hoping that I might have a friend to help me along.

"That would be great!" She said, "I'll make sure to stop by occasionally so we can talk."

I walked out of the supermarket, picked up Skop, and went further down the road where I stopped at the hospital. Right when I walked in I saw the doctor, and he was pretty good looking.

"Hmm.... Things might be looking up for me. Maybe this guy can get my mind off Cliff" I said to myself, smiling for the first time today. I started to walk up to him, but just as I was going to say hi, Elli came down from the upper level.

"Goodbye hunni, I'll see you tomorrow," and at that she kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Well so much for that idea."

The doctor turned toward me and asked, "May I help you?"

"No I'm just checking it out," and I left.

Once outside again, I started walking down the road. I came to the beautiful church. I peered inside the stain glass window, and inside I saw Cliff sitting at one of the pews. Just standing there staring at him, I started to think about everything.

"Well Jen.... What are you gonna do? Are you gonna sit here and wallow in your grief, or are you gonna get up and move on?" I said to myself. "You have to get over him." And right then I realized that I was right. Why was I so heartbroken over a guy that I had just met? I shook myself back to reality, and turned away from the church.

"Let's go home Skop," I said, as I started down the dusk light road back to Kanter Ranch.


	5. Through Cliff's Eyes

**Chapter 5: Through Cliff's Eyes**

_**This chapter will be told in Cliff's POV.**_

"**T**here she is," I said to myself as I watched her walk through Rose Square. Every time I see her, I think back to the first time I met her, and how I screwed everything up. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Her auburn hair swayed with every blow of wind, and her green eyes sparkled against the sun's light. I couldn't bear to look at her for a second more because of the guilt that I had in my heart. I picked up my bag and walked into the silent church.

Today is Sunday, the day that Jen said she would come to church with me. I still hope that maybe she will forgive me, and come to the church to be with me, but every time she gives my that cold glance, I know that it will never happen.

"Why did I have to be so stupid!" I cried aloud, burring my head into my hands.

"What's wrong Cliff, do you have something on your mind?" Said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see the smiling face of Carter.

"No" I replied coldly, turning away from Carter once again.

"Don't give me that," He said, "I know when you're upset about something, so why don't you just tell me what it is."

It's Jen..." I said.

"Oh yes... the new girl that moved in at the old farm. Well I thought that things were going good with your two, I saw you not to long ago giving her a tour of the village, did I not?" He asked.

"Yeah, but then I screwed everything up," I replied with a frown. " I well... kissed her..."

"But Cliff, haven't you been going steady with Ann for almost 5 months now?" Carter asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, and that night Jen met Ann," I said, feeling even worse than I had felt when I first arrived. "I love Ann, but it seems that we don't share anything in common. She's great to hang around, but I can never seem to relate. But when I'm with Jen, it's like we have so much in common that I could talk for days with her, but now she's never going to talk to me again."

"Well Cliff, I can't tell you that what you did wasn't wrong, and I can't fix things between you and Jen either. All I can say is that you have to do what you feel is right. I have to get to the confession booth. I hope everything works out for you Cliff," Carter said, and then walked into the dark confessional booth leaving me to think about everything that had happened.

"I never meant to hurt her... so why did I?" I asked myself. Maybe I was just hoping for something new that night, or maybe I was trying to get back at Ann, but every time I tried to think of some excuse for my actions, I always came to the conclusion that I did have feelings for her. There was nobody in Mineral Town like her, and I doubt that there ever will be. Not only was she beautiful, but she had a personality that stood out even more than her green eyes.

My mind wandered from what happened between Jen and I, to my relationship with Ann. Ann.... She was the first girl that ever talked to me when I came to Mineral town, and at first I blew her off. She was much too perky for my taste, but her determination finally won me over. We started dating nearly a week after I met her, and I thought that everything was great. But as the months went by, I found that she was very controlling and possessive.

For nearly a month I had been planning to break up with her, but I never found the heart to do it. Then I met Jen. The minute I laid eyes on her laying on the damp hay in the barn, I knew she was special. Then when I got to know her better after that long day of work, I knew instantly that she was for me. That night when I kissed her, I forgot all about my relationship with Ann, and it seemed that I was living for the moment.

That was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

"Enough of this!" I cried aloud. "Stop this Cliff... you can't change what happened, so just give up." And at that I picked up my bag and stormed out of the church.

Outside, the sun shown brightly in my eyes, as I walked down the cobblestone path toward Rose Square. When I entered, I saw Jen chatting away with Popuri and Karen. As I looked at her, the only thing that I thought was how glad I was to see her smiling.


	6. The Day of

**Chapter 6: The Day Of...**

**_This chapter is back in Jen's POV_**

**T**he minute I woke up, I leapt out of bed and looked at the calendar. It was already the 23rd of spring... but that wasn't what I was looking at. I was looking at the fact it was the first day of voting for the flower goddess festival. Back in my hometown there had never been anything like this... and I was so excited. 

"I wonder if anybody is even going to vote for me... I doubt it. I heard that Popuri has won it 3 years running. Hey... maybe I got a chance." I said aloud to myself optimistically. Skop barked in agreement.

I got dressed and headed outside. It was an overcast day, and my crops were in full harvest. I quickly gathered all the veggies and threw them into the shipping bin. I was in a huge rush to get down to Rose Square to cast my vote. I took care of the animals, and threw my rucksack over my shoulder, and briskly walked out of the farm.

As I walked down the cobblestone path the sun reappeared from behind the clouds. I stared up at the sky, watching the clouds. I must not have been paying attention to where I was going because all of a sudden I smacked into someone with a loud "THUMP!" I fell to the ground, the contents of my rucksack flying all over. "Just great," I thought... not even worrying about who I had run into. I started to gather my belongings when I heard someone say:

"I'm sorry, let me help you." The voice was unfamiliar to me, and when I looked up I saw a boy I had never seen in Mineral town. He was very tan, and wore a purple bandana around his head. I noticed his deep brown eyes, and his great smile as he gathered my things for me. I took them in my hands and stuffed them back into my rucksack.

"Thanks..." was all I managed to mumble.

No... it was my fault." He said, once again showing that brilliant smile of his. "I'm sorry, I would love to stay and talk, but I am in a hurry. Catch you around," He said, and walked off in the other direction.

"I wonder who that was? I never got to ask him his name," I said to myself, and continued walking down the road.

I finally reached Rose Square, and noticed that all the girls and some guys had already gathered around voting table.

"Jen!" A voice called from the crowd. It was Karen. She was the only girl I had really seemed to befriend so far, but now was a good time to make some new friends. I headed over toward the group of girls.

Hey Karen" I said to her, "Have you voted yet?"

"No not yet... we wanted to wait until you arrived. You see... to make it fair, all the girls vote for another girl, so we each have the same amounts to begin with. The rest is up to the town."

"That's a great idea," I replied. Karen, Popuri, Mary, Elli, Ann, and I talked for nearly an hour, and finally after everyone had cleared out, we voted. I voted for Ann, and in return, Mary voted for me. It was all a big circle. Karen then explained to me that we had to learn a dance for the festival, and said she would stop by the farm the day of the dance and teach it to me. It was nearly dusk, so I headed home, saying goodbye to all the girls first.

"Wow, this really is a big deal in this town. I can't wait to try on the goddesses dress," I said to myself as I neared home.

"Home..." I said to myself. I just then realized that this place had truly become home to me, and I thought back to everything that had happened since the day I arrived. There were so many things that I had learned, and so many people I had met, like Karen... and Cliff. It was weird... whenever I thought of Cliff, I got mad, but then realized that maybe I still had feelings for him, and that's why I never wanted to think about him.

Well enough of these depressing thoughts" I said to myself as I opened the front door. I had already expanded my home, so once I got in I quickly cooked myself dinner.

That night I couldn't fall asleep because of all the thoughts that were running through my head. But soon enough I found myself dozing, and I closed my eyes.

The few days had gone by quickly, and soon enough I woke up to the soft knocking on my door. I got up and answered the door. It was Karen.

"Today is the day," she said to me, "Are you ready?"

"Totally," I said in reply, "just let me slip into that wonderful dress. I shut the door, and pulled out the goddess's dress that had been delivered to me the day before. I slipped it on, and looked in the mirror. It was stunning.

I opened the door and spun around, showing Karen the dress. She clapped her hands in delight and spun around much more gracefully than I. It looked beautiful on her perfect body... I was so jealous.

"Ok, now for the dance. It is not that hard, but it might take a while, so pay attention," Karen said to me in a semi-strict voice. She went through the dance routine until I caught on. Karen was one of the best dancers I had ever met. I was able to get through the dance with ease by the time we were ready to leave. We started down the road toward Rose Square.

"Ok, now that you know the dance, I have a few more things to explain about the festival. First thing is the announcing of the winner. Don't be too disappointed if you lose, Popuri always wins. Second thing is that we do the dance that I just taught you for the whole town. After the group dance... comes the fun part. All the girls get to find a dance partner. The winner has to dance with whoever got the coin in their cake, but the rest of the girls get to pick whomever they want.

"Who are the choices in this town?" I asked her.

"Well I always dance with Rick, Elli usually dances with Tim, Mary with Grey, and Ann with Cliff, and Popuri has had dance with whoever gets that coin for the past 3 years, so I don't know who you are going to dance with, but if you want one of the guys, you better ask them quick."

"Well, I think I'm just gonna sit that dance out," I replied, semi- disappointed.

"Whatever you want," She replied, and at perfect timing because we had just arrived at Rose Square.


	7. The Flower Goddess Festival!

**Chapter 7: The Flower Goddess Festival!**

**R**ose Square looked beautiful! There were flowers scattered all over the square, and lights that made the place almost look heavenly. The girls had all gathered in the corner, prepping for the big dance.

So do you think I have a chance of winning?" I asked the girls as I approached.

"I think we all have a chance... but it seems that Popuri just has better odds than all of us," Ann replied sarcastically, directing her comment mostly toward Popuri.

"I'm sorry girls, it's not my fault they all vote for me" Popuri said innocently, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I must admit, she did look the most... flowery.

As I looked around I noticed that all the guys had a piece of cake, each one inspecting it carefully, making sure not to swallow the coin. The older woman had also gathered together, quietly chatting, and the mayor stepped up to the podium.

"Is everybody ready to announce the winners of this year's flower goddess festival?" The mayor announced to the town. Everybody gave a loud cheer and gathered around the stage. The girls went up front, each one checking their makeup in a small compact mirror that Karen carried with her. I looked down and smoothed out my dress, just in case a miracle announced me as the winner.

I wasn't that concerned with winning, I mean after all I had just moved here not even a season ago. I was just happy that I had made the few friends that I had. This whole town was filled with wonderful people, and I couldn't wait to get to know them all!

I looked over to the corner of the square and spotted Cliff sitting quietly on a small barrel. His hair hung down in his face, but I could still see his green eyes that I was once so attracted to. Now that I think of it, maybe I do still have some feelings for Cliff, he was the first person I ever met in Mineral town, and it seemed at first that we connected immediately.

"_But he lied to me!_" I screamed in my head. "_Enough! I have to stop thinking about him; I have to get on with my life. As my grandfather use to tell me, there are so many fish in the sea_." He was right, there are so many other great guys in mineral town that I could get to know. I looked around and saw all the guys gathered in a circle. As I skimmed over the guy's faces, I noticed that they all already had a girl. Rick had Karen, Tim had Elli, Grey had Mary, and Cliff... Cliff had Ann.

Thankfully to get my mind off that depressing subject, the mayor started the announcing of the winners.

"Ok everybody... quiet down! We are going to start with the lucky guy who got the coin in his cake, which was so graciously made be Anna. Ok that lucky winner this year is.... Harris!" The mayor announced. Harris walked up on the stage holding the coin in his hand. He was blushing already.

"Ok I know you are all dieing to know who is the Flower Goddess for this year's flower goddess festival. Well you need wait no more. This year's Flower Goddess is.... _POPURI_ for the 4th year in a row!" Everybody clapped insanely as Popuri gracefully floated up onto the stage. All the girls followed, and set up to do the dance. My spot was in the front side, right next to Popuri, who was in the middle.

I started to get nervous, but by the time the music started and got going, I was just as gleeful as the rest of the girls. Occasionally I looked over and saw Karen dancing away, more graceful than a butterfly, and she always seemed to have a smile on her face. I was lucky to have such a great friend.

When the dance was over I was out of breath. I kneeled over and let the cool mountain air filter into my lungs. Everything was so beautiful here. Now was the part I was dreading. Partner dancing. Everybody seemed to pair off two-by-two... It was like Noah's Ark! I saw Ann run over to Cliff, grab his hands and pull him up. She kissed him and dragged him off by one hand. Cliff glanced over at me and smiled, but I quickly turned away.

Everybody had paired up, and there I sat, all by myself on the side. I was the wallflower. The music started, and first was the traditional dance. I didn't feel like watching, so I leaned over, picked up a flower, and started to pick off the pedals.

"Well... here I am... alone... without a dance partner... like always," I said to myself as I pulled off another pedal and let it float down to the ground. "I was right when I thought no one would want to dance with _me_."

"You know.... You shouldn't come to conclusions like that." A voice said. I looked up. It was the same boy that I had hit on my way to the square the other day.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself," I said blushing. Now that I looked at him, he _was_ quite good-looking, and once again I noticed his deep brown eyes.

"Well just to prove you wrong about your theory... would you like to dance?" He asked me, extending his hand toward mine.

"Sure," Was all I could say as I placed my hand on his, and he pulled my up and out onto the dance floor. The traditional dance was very fast, and I couldn't really talk to this mysterious stranger. As we spun around I looked into his eyes, and he smiled back at me. I blushed, and we turned the other way. This was the most fun I had had in a long time, I thought as we spun around. Just as soon as we started, the dance ended and I collapsed once again upon the barrel.

"That was great," I said to the boy, who sat down right next to me. "Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure," He said, breathing heavily, but still smiling. As I sat there, regaining my breath, slow music started to play in the background.

"Would you care to dance again?" He asked me. I was quite surprised that such a great guy, wanted to dance with me.

"Of course," I said grinning to myself. He reached for my hand and led me to the dance floor. He placed his hands around my waist, and I laid my hands around his neck. He was very warm, and his skin was soft. He was about half a foot taller than me, so I had to look up to see into his eyes.

"Well... may I ask what this beautiful girl's name is?" the boy asked me. I was beaming at the sound of the word _"beautiful",_ especially when he was referring to me.

"My name is Genevieve, but most people call me Jen," I replied.

Well then Jen, my name is Kai. I live in the city during the fall, winter, and spring seasons, but I always come here just in time for the goddess festival, and I stay all through summer. What about you... I've never seen you here before."

I just moved here at the beginning of the year. My grandfather recently passed away, so I took over the farm."

I'm sorry to hear that. So are you planning on staying?" He asked.

Yeah! I've really come to love it here. The people are great, and the environment is so beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that you'll be staying... maybe... I can get to know you a little better?" He asked.

"I'd like that," I replied. This was the best thing that had happened to me since I met Cliff, but I really hope it doesn't end that way. Kai and I continued to dance for the rest of the festival, and we talked about anything that came to our minds. By the time the festival was over, it was already midnight.

"Well I have to be going. I have to wake up bright and early tomorrow morning," I said to Kai, my hands still around his neck.

"Well... make sure to stop by the beach house sometime," He replied taking my hand in his.

"I defiantly will," I said to him. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his hand slipping from mine as a walked towards home.


	8. Midnight Swim

**Chapter 8: Midnight Swim**

**A**s I laid in bed, all I could think about was Kai. He made me feel like I belonged in this town, he made me feel like I actually fit in for once. I looked at the clock, it was nearing 2 o'clock a.m. and I had still not fallen asleep since the festival.

I couldn't wait until summer when he set up his beach house, and I could see him anytime I wanted. Kai had left back to the city to get all his supplies, but he told me he would be back on the 30th of Spring. I guess I would just have to wait patiently until then.

The next week went by extra fast, everyday I did my regular chores, and took my regular walk around the town, always making sure to catch up on the latest gossip with the girls. Karen and I had become great friends, but I also made fairly good friends with all the rest of the girls in Mineral town, including Ann.

I even got up the courage to talk to Cliff, and even though neither of us ever spoke about what had happened, we were once again on speaking terms. Every time I saw him I still felt that sting of what he had done to me and those hidden feeling that I still held, but I promised myself that I wouldn't let that get to me, because ever since I had met Kai, things were always looking better.

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP_!" I reached over and smacked my alarm clock, and looked at the calendar. Today was the day! I pulled on my clothes and rushed out the door. Quickly finishing my chores, I ran out of the farm towards town. My first thing was to pick up some seeds for the summer season. I ran into the shop and called out to Karen.

"Karen, I need some summer seeds, do you got any advice, I'm in a hurry," I said with a smile.

"Wow, You're looking happy today. I'm guessing today is the 30th?" She questioned me with a smirk.

"Well you guessed right. So are you gonna help me or not?"

"You bet! I'm just glad to see you're happy for once. Ever since that whole Cliff thing, I never use to see you smile. But enough of that, here take these seeds," she said handing my 6 bags.

"Thanks a lot Karen, you're the best!" I smiled quickly hugging her and then running out the door. I stuffed the seeds into my bag as I entered Rose Square.

"_Ok, here it goes_," I said to myself. I pulled my hair behind my ears and took a deep breath. I didn't want to look too desperate, so I casually walked down the stairs to the beach. I looked over toward the beach shack, and saw Kai unpacking some boxes. I slowly walked over to him. He looked over and spotted me.

"Hey Jen, it's great to see you again," He called out to me, dropping the box that was in his hands.

"It's great to see you too Kai," I smiled. I felt myself blush a little, but I quickly started to talk to break the silence. "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything, you probably have a lot of work to do before you're shop opens."

"No, it's ok. Nobody comes until the 1st anyways. It's great to have some company."

"That's good to hear," I replied, and almost immediately after we said hello we started to talk. We talked about anything that came to out heads, including our family, and why we both came to Mineral town. I even told him about Cliff, which was weird because the only other person I had told about that was Karen. As we talked I helped him unpack his things and set up the beach shack. By the time we finished it was already dusk.

Kai and I sat on the end of the dock and watched the sun set over the ocean.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" He asked me.

"It sure is," I said to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I know things were moving really fast, but for some reason I led myself to believe that it was okay. We continued to watch the sun set over the horizon, but this time neither of us talked for a while. Kai then broke the silence.

"Jen", he said to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled sleepily.

"Would you consider going out with me tomorrow night? It is the beach festival, and I was hoping after the swimming races, you would take a walk with me or something" He asked. I was quite shocked that he had asked me this, because we had only truly met today, but I found myself answering Yes.

"Great," he said. "I'm sorry if I seem to forward, but I really like you," he said looking directly at me. I couldn't reply, I was too happy. Kai started to lean toward me.

_"Please don't do this, I don't want this to end up like Cliff,"_ I said to myself, but I found myself doing nothing to stop him. Once he came close enough, his lips softly touched mine and then backed away. I looked into his eyes and then we both redirected our eyes toward the small sun that was left. I peered out of the corner of my eye, and saw him grin. I smiled to myself. All of a sudden Kai turned toward me.

"Do you want to go swimming?" He asked. I was stunned. "The water is pretty warm, after all, tomorrow is the first day of summer."

"Sure," I replied giggling. Kai stood up and pulled off his shirt. He had a great body. Scared that I was drooling and I also stood up. I had on a cami and shorts, so I was safe to swim in that. The dock was about 2 meters off the water. Kai back up and leaped off the edge of the dock doing a cannon ball into the dark waters. The water splashed up and died down. Kai surfaced, and looked up to me.

"Aren't you coming," He grinned.

"Just give me a second," I replied. I back up and also ran off the dock, doing a graceful swan dive into the water. When I hit the water it was fairly warm, but I could see nothing. When I surface, I looked around, unable to find Kai. All of a sudden I felt someone pull me under the water's surface. When I resurface I was face to face with Kai.

He smiled and started to do the backstroke away from me. I leapt on him and pulled him under. We played like this for nearly 2 hours, until finally we could hear the town clock chime midnight. We both swam toward shore, but as we neared the beach, Kai playfully picked me up and carried me on shore. He collapsed on the beach, and there we laid, regaining our breath.

I rolled over on my side to face him. He rolled over toward me.

"So... do you still want to go out with me tomorrow night? He asked me, creating designs in the sand.

"Of course," I replied. "I can't wait." Kai stood up and shook the sand off his shirt. He helped me up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the beach festival," I said to him.

"Yeah, are you gonna cheer for me in the race?" He asked me smirking.

"Of course," I laughed. "Well I have to get home. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Let me walk you home," He said. He took my hand in his, and we slowly walked toward Kanter Ranch. The streetlights shined dimly over the cobblestone pathway as we walked, and when we neared the farm, I wished that they would go on forever so I could continue to walk with Kai.

"Well, here we are," He said letting go of my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

"See ya then," I replied and he kissed me again. When he backed away my lips tingled. I turned around and walked into the house. I looked out the window and watched Kai head back toward the Beach. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	9. Falling Again

**Chapter 9: Falling Again**

**I** opened my eyes to see the bright sun shining through the window. I knew already that this was going to be a great day. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Grabbing my things and my bathing suit, I ran out the door, making sure to take care of my animals before I left to the beach. I was already pressed for time.

It was nearly 8am, and I wanted to get there early to see Kai. As I ran down the cobblestone walk I tripped, falling to the ground with my stuff flying every where.

"Damn!" I cried. I sat back, noticing that there a fairly large gash in my knee. I looked up to see Cliff running toward me.

"Jen... what happened, are you ok?" He questioned. He helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine, I just tripped that's all," I answered. Cliff started to pick up my stuff. "No, it's fine I'll get it," I said to him, trying to bend over and grab my things. My knee hurt whenever I bent it, and it was still bleeding pretty badly.

"No Jen, you're hurt, let me do it. You should go to the doctors and get that checked out. It looks pretty bad," he said to me as he finished gathering my things. He handed me my bag.

"You're right, I probably should go to the doctors," I said. I took one step forward, but as I tried to take another with my bad leg, the pain swept up my leg, filling each nerve with pain. I leaned to the side and almost fell over, but Cliff caught me just in time.

"Let me help you to the doctors," he said, "I don't want you hurting yourself even more."

"Thanks," I said as I leaned up against him. "I'm lucky to have you I guess," I said smiling. As we walked to the office we talked, but eventually he asked me something that I wish he never would have.

"So.... I heard that you and Kai have something going on. Is it true?"

"Well...," I replied at first. Cliff and I had become friends, even after what had happened, but it just didn't really feel right telling him about my new love life. "No... we're just friends that's all," I said finally.

"Ok... I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. I'm sorry if I offended you." He said with a solemn face. We continued our walk to the doctor's in silence.

Once we got there he opened the door for me and helped me inside.

"I guess I'll see you later," He said turning around and starting to head out the door."

No," I quickly said, "Please stay and keep me company. I've always hated the Doctors and it's always nice to have a friend around," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he replied and sat down next to me as we waited for our turn. The hospital in Mineral Town was never crowded, so I got in pretty quick. The only other person there was little Stu, who had scratched his knee while running with May.

"HI CLIFFIE!" Stu said as he ran up to Cliff giving him a big hug.

"Hey Stu," Cliff said ruffling Stu's hair with his big hand. Stu was very fond of Cliff ever since he came to mineral town. Stu turned toward me and his eyes grew wide.

"What happened to you!?" Stu asked me pointing at my knee.

"The same thing that happened to you, except I hit a piece of glass and cut my knee," I replied.

"EWWW!" He said pointing at the blood running down my leg. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, not anymore really," I said.

"Ohhhh.... That's good!" Stu said smiling. He leaned in a little closer and whispered something in my ear. "Is Cliff your boyfriend?" The little boy said it quiet, but loud enough that I knew Cliff heard him.

"No... He is just my friend," I replied, my smile slightly fading away.

"Oh... that's too bad cuz he really likes you!" He said in that semi- quiet voice, and ran out the door. Luckily to save me from that awkward situation, I was called into the office by Tim. Cliff helped me limp into the office and went back out into the waiting room.

"Well let's see," Tim said as he examined my knee. "It looks like I'm going to have to give you a few stitches, nothing to be worried about."

"Um... ok," I said nervously. Tim cleared away the blood and poked a needle into the gash to numb it. I anxiously watched as he quickly and gracefully stitched up the small gash. He wrapped a big bandage around it and gave me a few painkillers.

"Six stitches was all it took," He said with a smile. "You are lucky that it wasn't worse. Make sure you stay off it for a few days, and don't go swimming until it is healed." After finishing all the paper work and paying, Cliff helped me walk out of the hospital.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked me.

"I have to go to the beach for the festival. What about you?" I asked him in return.

"Same. I'm competing in it. Not that I have a chance to win though, Kai wins it every year!" He said laughing.

"Don't worry I'll be cheering for you," I replied smiling. Cliff helped me limp down the stairs to the beach. There were balloons and colorful decorations everywhere, but no matter how great everything looked, I could only think about one thing:

I was starting to fall for Cliff... again...


	10. The Beach Festival

**Chapter 10: The Beach Festival**

** T**he Beach Festival. One of the most exciting festivals I had heard of, and I could barely stand up! Cliff helped me set up a spot on the beach, right where I could see all the action in the water. He left to go warm up, as I put on sunscreen.

I looked over to the dock and saw Kai stretching out. He noticed me and ran over.

"Woah! What happened to you?" He asked with the funniest look on his face. I laughed at the sight of how big his eyes got.

"I tripped... I fell... I got 6 stitches... and now I'm here," I said looking up at him, trying to shade my eyes from the bright sun. Kai looked great. He had the tannest body I had ever seen, and a great pack of muscles.

"Awww.... I'm sorry babe. Are you gonna be alright for tonight?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Tonight?" I asked. I had completely forgotten about our date tonight, especially after my incident this morning. "Oh yes, of course I will still be able to go. You might have to help me walk a little though," I replied laughing.

"Hey... anything to be with you," He said, leaning in to kiss me. All of a sudden, Cliff came running up. I quickly pulled away from Kai, and turned to the side hoping to hide my blushing face from Cliff.

"Jen I want to ask you something... and Kai! The race is about to start... woah... sorry you guys, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," He said, seeming to be embarrassed.

"No it's fine dude," Kai said and stood up. Cliff looked at me with a sad look on his face. I felt horrible. I had just told him that nothing was going on between us... I lied to him.

"What did you want to ask me Cliff?" I said after finally getting rid of my blushing cheeks.

"Never mind, you wouldn't be interested," He said turning around.

"No... what?" I asked him with a concerned look on my face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the church with me after the race today," He said, rubbing his hand behind his neck as he stared at the ground. As I looked at Kai, I saw him glare straight at Cliff, and right when I was going to answer, Kai interrupted.

"Sorry man, we already have plans to go up to Moon Mountain tonight with me," Kai said, with quite a different tone of voice.

"Yeah sure, no problem... I'm sorry to bug you Jen," He said with a disappointed look on his face and walked away.

"God, the nerve that guy has to just come up to you like that," Kai said looking at me. Kai looked over at Cliff scowling. I could tell he was jealous.

"Yeah I guess," I said looking at the ground. What was happening! I had recently fallen for Kai, and now, Cliff had to come back and start problems all over again. I did like Kai, and I couldn't wait for our date tonight, but those hidden feelings for Cliff seemed to spark up every time I saw him.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The race is about to begin!" the mayor announced. "Will all participants line up at the starting line; we will start when the bell rings." All of the young men of Mineral Town lined up on the beach. Kai looked over to me and waved, and Cliff just took a glimpse my way. I smiled at him, and he seemed to smile back.

Everyone around me was cheering for someone, but I was completely unsure of who to cheer for. I decided to cheer for both, which was my first big mistake.

"GO KAI! GO CLIFF!" I screamed out at the top on my lungs. Cliff smiled over at me, but Kai just turned toward Cliff, and scowled once again. The race was about to begin.

"On your mark... get set... GO!!!" The Bell rang and all the guys ran into the water. Rick fell over right when he hit the water, which was quite a funny site to see. Karen ran over to him and helped him up... she truly did love him no matter how geeky he was. Grey went about halfway to the buoy before giving up, and Tim got just a little bit farther than that before giving in

Cliff and Kai were the only one's left in the race! Right now Kai was just a little up ahead, but Cliff was still going strong just a little ways behind him. As they rounded the buoy, Kai was still out front, but Cliff was not giving up. I was still screaming for both of them as they raced back to the beach. It was so exciting!

Closer and closer they came, and now they were neck in neck. It was anybody's bet on who was going to win. There were a lot of people cheering for Kai, but there were still a few people cheering for Cliff... including me. Only about 10 yards until the end. Just then, Cliff gave a sudden burst of speed, pulling just a little in front of Kai, but just enough that when they crossed the finish line, Cliff was awarded as the winner!

Both Cliff and Kai were completely knocked out as they pulled themselves on shore. Everyone congratulated Cliff for his victory and he was beaming. Kai quickly recovered and walked toward me.

"Great job," I told Kai, giving him a hug. He pulled gently away from me and started to dry off with his towel without saying a word. Cliff was awarded with a gold metal and given some weird prize by the mayor. I limped over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"That was awesome Cliff... and I was cheering for you the whole time!" I said still hugging him. Cliff lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Thanks a lot," he said as he set me back down on the ground. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. My second mistake of the day. Kai walked up and pulled on my wrist.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I looked over to Cliff and saw his smile turn into a frown.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said. I said goodbye to Cliff and Kai helped me walk out of the beach. I was going on a date with Kai, and yet I was falling in love with Cliff.


	11. By the Light of the Moon

**Chapter 11: By the Light of the Moon**

**T**he sun had already set and the stars were clearing out from behind the clouds of that day. There was complete silence, almost eerie as I walked up the mountain with Kai. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my arm around his neck. It would have been much more romantic, if my knee was not in so much pain. But Kai's smiling face kept me in a good mood, and we continued to walk up the hill.

We walked in silence, all the way until we came to the clearing just over the bridge. He gently set me down under a tree, the leaves rustling in the night's wind.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he said to me smiling. He let go of my hand and walked off toward the field. I smiled, I was so happy. It was that same old feeling you get in your stomach, like butterflies. I felt stupid, and yet I felt like the happiest girl in the world, despite my knee injury. I picked up a small purple flower next to me and twirled it around between my fingers. How lucky I was to have met such a great guy.

Soon enough, Kai came back from the field with his hands behind his back. I laughed at the curious look he had on his face. Once he approached me he pulled his hands out from behind his back revealing a large bouquet of flowers.

"Kai… that's so sweet," I said to him. He handed me the flowers. I held them up to my nose, pulling in every sweet scent that lingered on the, including Kai's cologne, that still seemed to float in the breeze.

"I thought you might like them. They are kinda a get well present. I only wish that I was there to have helped you when you fell," He said to me as he sat down next to me.

"Well thank you. It really doesn't hurt that much anymore," I lied. "Lucky for me Cliff saw me fall and helped me to the hospital."

Bad move.

"You mean that jerk that hurt you before? Well… all I have to say is that I'm glad he screwed up, or else I never would have gotten this chance with you," He said, his attitude changing very drastically. This was a side of Kai that I had never seen before; Jealousy.

"Well… that doesn't mater right now. All that matters is our date tonight," I said kissing Kai lightly on the lips.

"That's right," He said, returning the favor. He placed his hand on my face, it was soft. He continued to kiss me under the tree, the leaves still rustling from the light breeze. His hand moved to around my waist. I leaned a little closer to the ground.

"Things sure move fast with this boy," I thought to myself. His lips moved to my neck, and I could feel his hand move up shirt. This was going a little too far. I pushed him away, and pulled my hair behind my ears.

"Kai… slow it down a little bit will ya?" I asked him, looking him sternly in the face. He pulled his hand from my waist.

"I'm sorry… I guess I got a little excited," He said to me, obviously very apologetic. "Why don't we move up toward the peak? There is a full moon tonight, and I bet it looks great from up there," He said to me helping me up again.

"That sounds great," I said to him. We moved up to the top of Mother's Hill. He was right. The moon looked beautiful, and for some reason it seemed larger than I had ever seen it before. I gazed up at the star filled sky just in time to see a falling star.

"Look Kai!" I exclaimed. "A shooting star… better make a wish," I said turning toward him.

"I wish that someday I will be rich and famous, and travel the world," he said smiling at me. I smiled back and we sat down on the hard rocky peak of Mother's Hill. It was a chilly night for summer, but I was too happy to notice.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I guess I am," I said looking at my arms. I was covered in goose-bumps. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked him. I was never sure if a guy was really interested in me.

"Of course I am," he said and kissed my once again. The night continued like this. Kissing, necking, snuggling. It was great. I only missed one thing. Talking. With Cliff I was always able to talk to him, but with Kai, well he was interested in other things.

"There I go again, thinking about Cliff," I thought. "You are up here with a great guy, and you're thinking about one that broke your heart. What is wrong with you?" I convinced myself to stop thinking about Cliff, and start concentrating on something real. Kai. I wasn't sure quite yet what our relationship was, but right now I just needed companionship. I was happy for the first time in weeks. Kai and I continued to sit under the full moon that night, and to me it was the happiest night I had had here in Mineral Town.


	12. Carp with a Kiss of Lemon

**Chapter 12: Carp with a Kiss of Lemon**

"**L**ook Look!" I screamed out in the darkness. A small boy appeared, and I ran up to him holding something in my hands.

"What is this for?" The boy asked

"It's so you will never forget me," I said to him smiling. He slowly and carefully opened the box. Inside there was a small music box.

"It's pretty!" He squealed. He ran his hands over the smooth cedar box, and listened to the soft melody. "I could never forget you, but just so you don't ever forget me... I have a gift for you too!" He placed a small box in my hands.

Inside there was a necklace. The beads were emerald and silver colored, much like my eyes, and strung on the string in the center was a shell.

"It's pretty too!" I said placing the necklace over my head and around my neck. I wrapped my arms around the boy and hugged him.

"You are gonna come back right?" the boy asked me.

"Of course I will..."

* * *

**I** awoke with a sudden jolt and sat up in my bed. 

"What a weird dream... yet... it seems like I remember it in some way..." I said to myself gripping the necklace that hung around my neck and rubbing my fingers over the smooth shell. The sun shone brightly through the shabby windows of the house, and I was squinting from the bright sunlight.

"It can't possibly be this bright atseven am," I said to myself groggily. I turned over on my side to look at the clock. I could not focus at first, but soon the numbers came into view.

"TWELVE O'CLOCK!" I screamed hoping out of bed. My leg was still sore as I attempted to pull on a pair of overalls. "The animals must be starving, and my plants must be dieing from the summer heat out there!" I whined anxiously. _"How could I have slept that late?"_ I thought. I picked up my rucksack and ran out the door, the sunlight breaking through into the small wood cabin.

I stared at the fields in amazement. The soil was already damp, and the plants were looking beautiful. What was going on here?

"Had it rained early this morning?" I asked myself. "It couldn't have, I was out with Kai until 4 am." I limped over to the barn and opened the door nice and wide. As I peered inside I saw the animals already happily eating their fodder. I was completely lost.

I shut the barn door; still not sure of what was going on. I rubbed my face and forehead with my hand, and let out a long groan. As I looked back up, I saw the answer to this puzzle. At the edge of the fields, I saw a small figure lying by the river's edge, fishing. I started my long painful walk down to the river, taking a small limp with every step. As I approached I noticed that the person was someone very familiar to me. The boy was peacefully sleeping with a hat over his face and my puppy Skop asleep in his lap.

"Rise and Shine! It's not good to over sleep like this ya know," I said playfully as I pulled the hat from over his eyes. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes in the bright sunlight.

"I should be saying that to you! I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up," he replied jokingly as he sat up to face me. Skop awoke from his lap, letting out the cutest yawn I had ever seen. I picked up the puppy in my arm and stroked his head.

"Thanks for doing this for me... You're the best Cliff," I said to him graciously.

"I figured you might need the extra help after your little injury yesterday," He laughed. "How's that leg doing?"

"Pretty good," I replied, setting down next to him to rest my leg.

"How was your date last night," he asked me, a slight change in his tone. I looked over at him.

"It was great," I said dreamily. "Kai asked be to be his girlfriend."

"Oh," was all he said. We sat there in silence for a little while, neither of us saying a word until Cliff finally chimed in.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yeah... I guess I am," I replied, still semi-unsure of my true feelings.

"Well that's all that matters," I said, his tone completely changing to his happy self. I was glad to see that he wasn't hostile toward Kai, and yet I felt that I wanted him to be jealous. I was jealous the first time that I met Ann, why didn't he feel the same about Kai?

Suddenly Skop started to bark, so I placed the squirming puppy down on the ground. He quickly ran the water's edge and started to bark at the now moving bobber.

"Cliff! I think you've caught something!" I exclaimed. The bobber started to move even more rapidly, and Cliff quickly grabbed a hold on the pole. He yanked with all his strength, but whatever was on the other line was not about to give in. At one point I even thought the fish was going to win as Cliff almost went splashing into the water.

"Almost... there," he said, I could tell that he was tired from the fight. Finally, Cliff gave one more good yank and a huge fish came flying out of the water. As the fish lay wiggling on the ground I realized what fish this was.

"Cliff... you've caught carp!" I exclaimed, "That is the biggest fish I had EVER seen!!" Cliff eyes glittered as he stared at the gigantic fish. It must have been at least 3ft long, and his red and silver colors shown so brightly in the summer's sun.

"You up for a fish fry?" He asked me playfully, a silly smile appearing on his face. I laughed at how silly he looked, and bent down the pick up the fish.

"Hey now, that's my fish!" He laughed as he yanked the pole off the ground, the fish swinging in mid air. "Come on let's go back to your place and we can cook this sucker up!" He laughed. I had never seen this side of Cliff, he was so... outgoing. I limped over to where Cliff was standing, my pace was slow, and Cliff started to laugh.

"We're never going to get there in time if you go at that pace," He said placing the fish back on the ground. He came up to me and turned around. "Hop on," He said motioning for me to jump on his back.

"Are you serious Cliff? I haven't gotten a piggy-back ride since I was like 5!" I laughed.

"Well... would you rather be limping back to the house while I eat the entire Carp by myself... or... would you like to go through a little embarrassment and have me carry you? Nobody's watching," He said playfully.

"Fine," I said, and jumped up onto Cliff's back. He picked up the fish and started to run back to the house. I could hear Skop's tiny feet running after us.

"Thanks Cliff..." I said, still laughing at how silly we probably looked.

"Hey, I'm always glad to help the crippled," He joked. Finally we reached the house and he plopped me down on the ground. He pushed open the door and looked inside.

"Wow Jen, you really fixed up this place. It looks so different from the first time I came here!" He exclaimed stepping into the house. It was true I had upgraded the house a few times, and even had a kitchen.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a hard worker," I laughed and stumbled into the house. Cliff walked over to the counter and laid the fish down on the cutting board.

"Ok, let's see... we need a knife, some water, some oil, a pan, some bread crumbs, and some lemon for flavor," He said. I ran throughout the kitchen gathering all the supplies that he needed.

"Have you ever skinned a fish before?" He asked me.

"Nope, I can't say I have," I replied, feeling kind of stupid.

"That's ok, I can teach you, come here," He said to me. I walked up next to him, so close that I could smell his sweet cologne, despite the smell of the fish. He slowly showed me how to skin the fish, and I copied.

"You got it. Ok... now to start cooking. All you have to do is cut it into slabs, stick um in some bread crumbs, and hand 'um over to me and I'll do the rest," he said to me, starting to pour oil in the pan.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, and soon enough we had a pattern going. I would cut a slab of carp, bread it, throw it over my shoulder, and Cliff would catch it in the pan. In no time we had all the carp cooked up, and laying in a dish upon the kitchen table.

"We did good..." I sighed, my face a powdery color from the bread crumbs. I laughed as I turned to look in the mirror.

"I look like a ghost," I laughed, wiping the flour from my face.

"Can you hand me that soap?" Cliff asked. I picked up the soap in my hands and turned around. I took one step, and my shoe caught on a loose floor board. I tripped. Cliff put out his hands to catch me, but I caught something else. My lips gently fell against his, and the accidental kiss continued as he held me from falling in his arms. I stood up, still leaning on Cliff for support, and he kissed me again.

This time, the kiss was different. This kiss was not an accident. I dropped the soap from my hand, and let it fall to the floor. I gently pulled away from the kiss and looked into Cliff's eyes, and quickly turned away.

_"What have I done?"_ I repeated in my head. It was silent. _"Why had I just kissed him? Why did he just kiss ME?"_ Luckily, the silence was finally broke by a few uninvited guests. The door opened and two figures walked into the room. I could not quite tell because they were silhouetted by the setting sun, but all I knew was that I was hoping it wasn't Ann and Kai.


	13. Cheers!

**Chapter 13: Cheers!**

**T**he two figures walked into the room. Unable to breathe, I just waited until they stepped into the light. As the door closed behind them, the reflecting light from the fireplace lit up two smiling faces.

"Hey Jen! I have GREAT news!" Karen said excitedly as she walked in the door pulling Rick behind her. "Oh! Hello Cliff, I didn't know you would be here too," She added, turning to me, giving me a look. I glared her down to make sure she didn't say anything else. She smiled.

"Mmmm... something smells good, what are you two cooking?" Rick asked, pulling forward from behind Karen.

"Carp, three feet of Carp!" Cliff exclaimed, still proud of his capture of the gigantic fish. "Care to join us? There's quite enough for everyone." I smiled at him and nodded to Karen.

"Well don't mind if I do!" Karen said. We all sat down around my small table. I put out plates, and served everyone a glass of wine. Cliff served everyone a huge chunk of Carp, and then seated himself at the table.

"I'm starving," Rick said as he drooled over the delicious looking carp.

"Well go ahead, dig in," I laughed. "So what is this 'GREAT' news that you have for us Karen?" I asked my friend.

"Well... have a look for yourself," she said pulling something from behind her back.

"Oh my goddess! Is that what I think it is?" I exclaimed jumping up from the table, almost knocking everything over. In Karen's hands there was a feather, and not only a feather, but a blue feather. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It shimmered in the light, almost as if it had specks of crystal attached to it.

"Yup! Rick proposed to me last night when we had dinner on the beach!" She giggled. I could tell she was so happy because her eyes were gleaming.

"Oh Karen, I am so happy for you!" I said, and we danced around in the middle of my small house. We heard some snickering from the table and we both looked over. There, Cliff and Rick sat looking at us as if we were crazy.

"Hey! What are you laughing at Rick? When I said yes, you almost fainted you were so happy!" Karen said to her soon to be husband.

"Nice going," Cliff laughed nudging Rick in the side. Rick smiled, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Karen and I reseated ourselves at the table.

"Well Karen, you are now officially the first girl to receive a blue feather," I said to her taking a sip of wine.

"Oh my goddess... you're right, I never even thought about that!" She said laughing.

"So when is the wedding?" Cliff asked, starting to pick at his carp.

"The 12th of Fall, the day before the Moon-Viewing Festival," Rick said happily.

"Oh! You will have a beautiful honeymoon," I exclaimed, and both Karen and I cracked up laughing. Everybody was so happy. This had turned out to be a wonderful day.

"Oh, that reminds me Jen. I wanted to ask you something," Karen said turning toward me.

"Uh-huh?" I mumbled, trying to swallow a piece of fish. 

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor," Karen said. I was stunned. I had never been in a wedding, let alone been the Maid of Honor.

"Of course I will!" I replied, and Karen and I giggled again. This was wonderful! My best friend was getting married, and I was going to be the Maid of Honor! I couldn't wait for the wedding!

"So where are you going to live after you get married?" I asked her.

"Well, definitely not at my house! Lilia invited us to live in the guest bedroom until our new house is built," she replied.

"You're getting a new house!" I exclaimed, dieing to hear of their future plans. How had they gotten this all planned in just one day!

"Yeah. Gotz said he could build it just across from the poultry farm in the open lot. We already gave him the plans for the house and it should be done by winter," Rick said.

"Well congratulations you two. How you ever got this all done in one day I will never know, but I'm glad you two are happy," Cliff said smiling. I was surprised at the fact he was thinking the same thing as I. It must have been coincidence.

"Speaking of being happy Jen, how was your date..." realizing that she was going to bring up my date with Kai, I quickly motioned her to shut up. It had been such a wonderful day with Cliff; I didn't want to ruin it all. "I mean... um... Dream! Yeah that's it!" She chimed in suddenly. _"Nice save"_ I thought.

"Haha... um... dream? Hm... Well actually I did have quite a weird dream last night!" I replied. Thank goddess Karen said something useful for once. "I swear it was something that happened in the past. There was a young boy, and I gave him a music box, and he gave me a necklace, like the one I'm wearing now. I told him that I would come back... it was quite weird. For some reason, it seems so familiar though."

"Hm... I think you need to lay off the wine Jen," Karen laughed. I looked over at Cliff. He was staring at the table, not talking at all.

"What's wrong Cliff?" I asked him. He looked up at me, he seemed puzzled.

"Oh, nothing," he chimed in and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So Rick, have you picked out your Best man yet?" Karen asked Rick. "He has been thinking all day and he still hasn't found one."

"Well actually, I was hoping you would be my Best Man... Cliff," He replied, looking over at Cliff.

"Me?" He asked stunned, "Well, I always knew we were friends, but never good enough for this. Sure I'll do it if you really want me too," he smiled back.

"Of course I do! You have been the nicest to me out of all the guys in this place. Everyone else thinks I'm a nerd, but you looked past that... Thanks!" Rick smiled. Cliff smiled back and rose his glass.

"A toast to the engagement of Karen and Rick, to a good harvest, and to a wonderful year!" He said. We all raised our glasses to the middle, the light shining through the crystal glasses, turning the room crimson from the reflection of the red wine. I looked over to my best friend, then to Rick, and finally to Cliff. I smiled as I looked into his green eyes.

"CHEERS!"


	14. A Walk in His Shoes

**Chapter 14: A Walk in His Shoes**

**_This chapter will be told in Cliff's POV_**

**T**hat night when I left her home, the only thing that was on my mind was Jen. As I walked down the dark cobblestone path back to the Inn, I couldn't help but wonder if she still had feelings for me. The kiss... was it purely by accident that she fell into my arms. Was it purely by accident that her lips landed on mine?

I was so confused. What about Ann? She would surely wonder where I have been all day. I've never meant to hurt Ann, but I knew her jealousy would blow this all out of proportion. She had reason to be mad... I had just kissed Jen, and that one was not purely by accident.

As I approached the Inn, I took a deep breath. I pushed the door open, light bursting from inside and filling the surrounding area. It was quite noisy when I entered, for everyone had already gathered around the bar. As I entered I saw Duke upon the floor, cheerfully laughing and swinging his wine glass from side to side. I couldn't help but laugh. This was the third time this week that Duke had become completely drunk. I felt sorry for Manna.

"Cliffie!" I heard someone call. The familiar voice was coming from the upper floor. Up on the loft was Ann, a cleaning rag in her hand and a smile on her face. "Wow, sure is noisy in here. How 'bout you come up here while I finish cleaning and we can talk..." she smiled and re-entered one of the guest rooms. I headed toward the stairs, slowly climbing them until I reached the top.

When I pushed open the door, I saw Ann playfully humming as she wiped clean one of the dressers. I looked at her and smiled. I plumped down on my bed and let the air filter into my lungs. I looked at the clock. It was nearly 11PM, and I had not seen Ann all day. Ann stood up and placed the rags on the table and sat down on the bed.

"Where've you been all day?" she asked happily, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Just helping Jen out. With that injured leg she needed a little extra help," I replied, trying to keep any expression from appearing on my face.

"Oh... I see. Well, actually I was hoping we could go fishing tomorrow. You know, rent a boat, and just go out into the middle of the ocean and fish, like we use to do," Ann said, kind of nervously.

"That sounds... fun," I replied sitting up and looking at her. She looked straight into my eyes and kissed me. It was weird. Although Ann and I frequently kissed each other playfully, this kiss just felt so foreign to me. There was no spark. There was nothing. I kept seeing the scene in the kitchen where Jen fell into my arms, running over and over again in my mind. I couldn't do this to myself anymore. I couldn't just keep denying my feeling about Jen. I couldn't keep hurting Ann like this.

"Ann... I can't..." I said to her, gently pulling away from her. I looked into her eyes. She was confused, I could tell. Her eyes did not have that shimmer of happiness that she use to have.

"Cliff... what's wrong... did I do something wrong?" she asked me.

"No... no... it's my fault Ann. I... I... I think we should break up..."

"Cliff... wait... why? I thought everything was going fine. I thought that me and you were just fine. What happened?" she said, a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Ann... I really like Jen, and every time I am with her, I can't help myself. I never meant to hurt you Ann, and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Cliff, how... why...?. You've only know that girl for a season. I've known you for nearly six seasons now! I thought... I thought something very foolish," she replied, more tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Ann... what did you think?"

"I thought... you loved me, but obviously you didn't. And even worse Cliff... I thought I loved you. Cliff... Do whatever you want, but remember... I'm not always going to be here for you to fall back on." Ann stood up and ran out of the room. From the hallway I could hear the door to her bedroom slam. I felt horrible. I got up and walked over to outside her door. I could hear soft muffled cries from within. I lightly rapped on the door.

"Go away Cliff... you've done enough damage..." she said from inside. What had I just done? I had left someone... someone that actually loved me, for a girl that I did not even know but a season ago. Ann was right. I had made a mistake. Jen... Jen could not possibly like me, she had Kai.

_"What have I done...?"_ I walked back down the hallway and down the stairs into the noisy bar. From behind the counter Doug called out to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, cleaning a glass.

"Out."

"Well, you better find somewhere else for the night, because I'm locking the doors at midnight whether you're here or not... you understand?"

"Fine..." I mumbled and quickly shut the door behind me.

The dark consumed me again, and the chilly night air blew through my hair. I started to walk, where I didn't know, just staring at the ground as I went.

_"I am a horrible person..."_ I thought to myself. _"Six long months I had been happy with Ann, led her to believe she loved me, and when a beautiful face walked into my life, pretending for one minute that she 'felt' something for me, I dropped the girl that cared about me."_

What was wrong with me? Had my shallowness consumed my every thought?

"_No...no...I like Jen for her... not for how she looks, although her beauty was more than I had ever seen. Jen was fun. Fun to be around, fun to hang out with. She liked me, for me. But then... so did Ann..."_

As I looked up from the ground, I noticed that I had led myself to Jen's farm. Kanter Ranch. So peaceful it looked at night. In the distance I could see the chicken coop, the soft stream running along the edge of the field, and I could hear the soft whinnying of Epona from the stable, and the rustling of the big apple tree that cast shadows from the moon over the field. So wonderful it would be to live here.

I could not wait here, not wishing to wake Jen from her sleep. I continued to walk, straight through the fields, until I crossed over the bridge leading to Mother's Hill. The Inn was surely locked by now, and I would be unable to sleep in the warm bed in the Inn. But it was summer, and I had spent many years before sleeping under the stars.

Before I met Ann, I had wandered for three years, since the age of 15. I was a boy too old to be considered a kid, but still too young to work. So I traveled. I traveled to many cities, towns, mountains, and then finally came to Mineral Town, where I had only planned to stay for a few weeks. But the place stuck to me. So quaint were the people, so peaceful, not busy like the many cities I had visited before.

I climbed the steep hill up toward the spring. I could hear the soft waterfall crash upon the river, and the bubbling spring. I sat down under the tree, and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in the sly and every star could be seen in the vast area. I laid my head against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes.

"Ann... I am sorry. Sorry for everything I have put you through the past month. I care about you, but I couldn't go on hurting you like this," I said to myself. Why couldn't I have told her that? "And Jen..." Jen... she was the girl I wanted to be with. Jen was the girl I could picture myself being with. I was foolish, I know, and what would I, the vagabond, ever know about Love. "Foolish thoughts..." I said angrily, my eyes still closed, and my head directed toward the sky. Another cool breeze swept over me, and soon I fell asleep, leaving the confusion of my life for a brief few hours that night until the warm summer sun woke me that next morning.


	15. Bubbles

**Chapter 15: Bubbles**

**_This chapter is back in Jen's POV_**

**I** woke up bright and early the next morning, somewhere right before the sun rose, but to where it was warm enough to step outside. It had been a wonderful night. My best friend was getting married, me and Cliff were friends again, and except for that accidental kiss, I was no longer confused about where I stood in my relationships. I was happy with Kai, happy that I had met him, happy that he had asked me to dance that lonely night. It seemed that life here in Mineral town was defiantly looking better. 

I pulled myself out of bed. I was unable able to sleep a wink last night, still bubbling with all the excitement that had occurred. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was a mess. My hair hung limply around my face, and I looked like I had gone into a dog fight, only without a dog. I pulled open the curtains that covered the window and looked outside. It was still dark, and the sun had not yet risen over the fields. I looked at the clock; it was only 4:30 a.m. The sun would not rise for another 2 hours still.

"Maybe I'll take a bath..." I thought to myself, pushing open the door to my newly built bathhouse. My shack sure had grown in the brief season since I had moved in. I reached into the tub and turned on the water, letting it spill over my fingers.

"Brrrr... the water is freezing!" I said and shut the water off again. "There must be something wrong with the pipes... I'll have Zack check that out later." And I walked back into the main room. I was really in the mood for a bath this morning, and I grumbled in disappointment as I lay back down in bed.

"Hey!!" I exclaimed out loud, "What about the hot springs? Nobody is going to be up for another 3 hours now. I could go take a quick dip, and run home without anyone knowing." I smiled and pulled myself out of bed once again. I quickly grabbed a towel and slipped my slippers onto my feet. Before running out the door I grabbed my shampoo out of the cabinet, and pulled my robe on over my bare arms; it was much to chilly still to be running around in a lacy night gown.

Quietly I shut the door behind me and started my walk toward the springs. How good it would feel to slip into that bubbling water, and for once, just be able to relax. I quietly hummed the tune to an unknown song as I walked over the bridge towards the mountains. It was so beautiful out, even though the moon still hung in the sky. I pulled my legs up the rocky stairs towards the springs, my eyes still partially closed from my tiredness. Even without my eyes open I could feel the heat from the springs. It felt wonderful. To the other side of me I could feel the mist floating off of the waterfall. It too felt wonderful.

I opened the screen door around the spring, and gracefully slipped off my robe and nightgown. I removed my slippers and dipped my toes into the water. It was steaming hot, but not too hot. The perfect temperature for a bath. I slipped my whole leg into the water, and soon enough let myself sink in. My whole body relaxed and I let go of everything. It was just me, and the sounds of the waterfall.

The words to the unknown song suddenly rushed into my mind, and I started to hum, and soon enough found myself singing. I thought, why not, nobody is here to listen to me.

"_Mmmmm..._

_I miss you... miss you so bad...._

_I won't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me,_

_Cuz I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh... Hmmmm"_

I continued to sing to myself as I massaged Vanilla scented shampoo in my hair. The bubbles completely surrounded my body and I could not even see into the water. It was so relaxing. I dipped my head under the water and rinsed the bubbles from my hair. When I reappeared from the water's surface and laid back and closed my eyes, and began my song once again.

"_Nah nah... nah nah nah... nah nah_

_I Miss you..."_

"You know... you have a beautiful voice..." A voice suddenly broke into the midst of my song. I was shocked and let out a soft shriek, embarrassed that I was caught outside, nude, in the hot springs.

"Hey don't worry about it," the voice said, and a smiling face appeared peeking over the screen. "I do it all the time, bathe in the springs I mean... not sing," He laughed. I was happy to see him, but I wanted to die of embarrassment at the same time. I knew the bubbles covered my body up, but I still felt quite exposed.

"Hey um... do you care if I join you. I'm in need of a good bath," he laughed again, giving me a gorgeous smile. I couldn't speak. Instead I just mumbled a little and nodded my head. His head disappeared from behind the screen and I could see his shadow walking along the sides towards the door.

"What am I gonna do... he's coming in here... with me... and I'm... NAKED!!" The thoughts ran through my mind. Cliff appeared from behind the screen door. He pulled off his shirt. I was embarrassed, and I looked away, but out of the corner of my eye I was him pull of his pant, leaving his boxers on... THANK GODDESS! He slowly waded into the water and sat down a little ways down across from me.

"So do you come here often?" He asked, butting his hands through his hair, his bangs falling again in front of his eyes.

"I um... no... first time actually," I laughed, still feeling a little uneasy.

"It's nice isn't it? I come here every so often when I need to clear things from my mind," he said. By the sound of his voice, I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked kind of relaxing back into the soft side of the spring.

"Well, last night... me and Ann broke up," he said, staring down at the bubbling water. I looked at him, shocked by what he had just said.

"Oh Cliff... I'm so sorry..."

"Oh don't be, I broke up with her. It had to be done, I can't really tell you the reasons for my actions, but it doesn't really matter. I probably just made the biggest mistake of my life, but I guess we will just have to see now won't we?" He said, trying to keep a light tone in his voice. I could tell that it hurt though, and I tried to change the subject. We continued to talk, about anything that came to our minds. A little about him and Ann, some about me and Kai, and a lot about just random things. I found myself laughing more than I had in a while. It was nice having someone to talk to, although I felt a little guilty because of Kai, but I knew that Cliff and I were just friends.

"Well, I better get out, I'm getting a little hot," Cliff said. I stood up from the spring and walked out of the water. As I watched him walk over toward the river, I noticed that the sun had already risen in the sky. Knowing that I had to go take care of the animals, and jumped out of the water and grabbed my towel. Suddenly without warning, Cliff walked up.

"Hey do you have a um towel?" He said, shaking out the water from his hair. I jumped, and covered myself up with the towel. Cliff, looking up and noticing that I was not fully clothed yet, jumped back.

"Woah, I'm really sorry," He said, turning his eyes away from me. But as he turned his head and took a step back, he lost his footing a stumbled backwards. As in slow motion, I watched Cliff trip backwards, and fall down the hill. I screamed. Quickly I pulled on my robe, tied it tight, and ran down the stair to where Cliff had fallen. He was laying flat on his back, with his eyes closed. Quickly I ran up and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh my! Cliff, are you alright!?" I asked, hoping that he was not seriously hurt. He mumbled and opened up his eyes. He laughed.

"That was awesome!!" He said, laughing with the little breath he had. His eyes were gleaming, and I let out a huge sigh of relief now that I knew he was okay.

"Cliff... you scared me. Let me help you up," I said, standing up and extending my hand to help him. He grabbed my hand, and pulled him self up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking him over. No blood, just a clump of dirt here or there.

"Mmmm... just a little bruised up, but I'll be fine," he said rubbing his arm.

"Thank goddess. I would have felt horrible if you were hurt. Here, let me help you back to the Inn," I said to him.

"Hmm, yeah, actually I'm not staying at the Inn anymore. I think it would be a little awkward for both Ann and I," he replied, looking down at the ground.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Then where did you stay last night?" I asked him.

"I slept out here, right by the waterfall under the tree," he said, not looking too concerned. I was shocked. How could he have slept out here all night in the cold?

"Oh Cliff! You can't stay out here! It's must to harsh, and it's going to be getting colder. We have to find you somewhere to stay," I said to him, starting to walk him down the road toward my farm.

"Eh, it's not a problem. I've spent years of my life living on my own. A couple weeks isn't going to kill me," he said.

"Hmm... where could you stay? Hey! How bout you stay with me!!" I said, not yet thinking over the consequences. "I have a pull out couch in the main room; you can stay there until you find somewhere else to stay."

"Are you sure Jen? I don't want to be a hassle. It's fine. I can stay out here until Ann calms down, and then she'll let me back into the Inn," He replied.

"It's fine... I'm positive," I said, looking at him fondly. I continued to try to persuade him to stay with me. He needed a place to stay.

"Well... fine. As long as you're sure. I can go pick up my stuff from the Inn. Thank you so much Jen. You're a true friend," he sighed, and wrapped him warm arms around me. I smiled, a little embarrassed being up against his bare chest. He let go and looked at me.

"You know... your hair smells like Vanilla," he laughed. I looked at him, almost knowing for certain that this was going to work out, and I playfully pushed him and we started to walk toward home.

* * *

_Lyrics by Avril Lavigne "Slipped Away"_


	16. This is Your Conscience Speaking

**Chapter 16: This is Your Conscience Speaking**

When Cliff and I finally reached the house, the sun had already made its way into the sky, and by the looks of it, it was nearly 7 am. I pushed upon the door, and stumbled in holding my shampoo in my hands, and Cliff following behind me.

"Welcome home!" I cheered out gleefully. I laughed as I turned around, noticing that Cliff had not yet stepped inside. "It's okay. You can come in."

"Are you sure I can stay with you?" He asked me yet again. "I really don't want to bother you, I mean you have work to do, and after all… there is Kai and all. I mean, what is he going to think of me living with you?" I hadn't thought of that yet. How stupid of me, not to think of my boyfriend. He was going to be jealous.

"Well… Kai will just have to get over it. I mean, me and you… we're just friends… right?" I said, plopping my things down in the bed and walking toward the couch.

"Right" He said smiling at me, but then his eyes flashed away from mine, as though he wished not to look me in the face. I shrugged it off and pulled out the bed that was once my couch.

"Here, this is where you can sleep. It's pretty comfy… although… I've actually never used it… hmmm… oh well, it will do," I said. Cliff looked a little uncomfortable, but I knew that after a little while he would settle down. I mean after all, he had lived at the Inn ever since he came to Mineral Town. Suddenly just as I was about to go change into my clothes for work, there was a knock at the door. I quickly ran and opened the door. Outside was Mayor Thomas.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how early it was," He said laughing. I looked at myself. I looked ridiculous. I still had on just my robe, my pink fuzzy slippers, and a pink towel was still wrapped around me head.

"It's quite alright, I'm just late to rise I guess," I laughed, "What do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to remind you that the chicken festival was tomorrow, and ask you if you were going to enter a chicken," he said. He was right; I hadn't even realized that summer had passed so quickly.

"Oh yes, I'm going to enter my prized chicken, Paris," I responded.

"Okay, well the festival starts tomorrow at 10am, so just bring yourself and Paris to Rose square and we'll start right away. See you tomorrow!" and at that, Mayor Thomas turned and walked out of the farm. I shut the door behind him and sighed. All of a sudden I realized something.

"The Chicken Festival… KAI!! I told him that I would stop by the beach house and he would help my train for the festival. I completely forgot!!" I said, and quickly ran into the bathroom and changed out of my robe. When I ran back into the main room I saw Cliff standing there staring at me.

"Oh my Cliff!! I'm so sorry I have to run out on you like this. Don't worry though, I'll be back in a couple hours. As for now, just make yourself at home. I have a lot of food in the refrigerator. I'm sorry Cliff," I said, feeling horrible for my forgetfulness.

"It's fine. I mean, after all you're letting me stay at your home, don't worry about it," He said. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him, and then quickly ran out the door toward the chicken coop. Inside the chicken softly cheeped as they sat on their nests. I gently picked up Paris, and then ran out towards the beach. I was already late!

When I reached the beach, I could feel the soft ocean mist against my face. Kai was so lucky to live right where he could see it all. As I walked down the stairs I saw Kai coming out of the beach shack, with Rick following right behind him.

"Look Kai! All I'm saying is stay away from my sister! I don't like you, and you don't like me, and I don't want you patronizing her. She's gone through enough with dad gone and all. Just lay off!" Rick shouted at Kai, Kai walking away toward the dock with a large wooden box in his hand.

"I've told you a million times Rick. I don't care what you say, and I'm not going to listen to you. You're just a weak little boy," Kai said dropping the box quite forcefully on the dock. He picked up his head and his eyes spotted mine. He looked stunned. "Rick… uh maybe you should go," he said a little quieter.

"Fine…" Rick grumbled and turned his back on Kai, walking straight toward me mumbling to himself. As he past I heard one word_… Jerk_. I didn't know what to think, but I just walked down toward Kai still carrying a frightened Paris in my arms.

"Hey babe," Kai said to my as he ran up. He softly patted Paris on the head and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey… what was that all about?" I asked, glancing back at the stairs to see Rick angrily kicking a crab trap as he walked off.

"Oh… Rick just thought something very stupid and he had to go down and yell at me for something that isn't even true. Don't worry about it… it's nothing important," He said to me. "Are you ready to start Paris's training?"

"Yeah, I heard this chicken festival is a big deal here in Mineral Town," I said.

"It sure is, and I think it would be great if you won. Hey, I was also wondering if after a little training you would want to go up to spring with me tonight." He said, with a little grin on his face.

"Yeah sure," I said, finding it quite ironic that I had been there once already today. Maybe then would be a good time to tell Kai that Cliff was now living with me, even though it sounded quite bad when I thought about it.

"Okay sounds great. Well then… let's get started," He said, and I gently lay Paris down on the sand. Kai taught me all the rules of the game, what to do to cheer her on, and we even had some test drills using an old stuffed potato sack as Paris's opponent. It took quite a long time, much longer than I expected, but soon enough Paris caught on.

"Paris! That's great! You are so gonna kick butt tomorrow!" I cheered. Kai looked over to me smiling at my enthusiasm. I picked Paris up in my arms and hugged her.

"So, do you wanna go up to the springs now?" Kai asked, taking my free hand as we walked along the beach.

"Yeah, just let me drop Paris back at the coop and get my swimsuit and I'll be ready," I replied. "I'll meet you there." Kai nodded and let go of my hand gently giving me a kiss upon the cheek and then walking into his beach house to retrieve his trunks. I smiled and merrily skipped back to the farm. I quickly dropped Paris back at the coop, giving her a quick snuggle of congratulations and then ran back to the house. As I walked in I was surprised to find Cliff working away in the kitchen. There was a great smell that filled the entire room and he had even set the table.

"Hey Jen! I thought you might be back around this time, so I prepared dinner for you for all that work," he said revealing a sizzling pan of shrimp scampi and fried rice. Everything looked so delicious, and so wonderful, and I felt _horrible_ turning it all down.

"Oh my Cliff… this is so wonderful… but I… I told Kai I would go with him to the spring tonight. I'm so sorry. Every looks so delicious and I really wish I could stay…" I said, dropping my head to the ground.

"Its fine," Cliff replied, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Go ahead, have some fun, but don't stay out too late young lady," he said jokingly and waved me on to go change. I smiled at him, and ran to go change into my bikini.

"How do I look?" I asked, coming out from the bathroom wearing my black bikini top with orange and pink Hawaiian flowers and a towel around my waist covering the lower portion on the bikini.

"You look cute," he said laughing.

"Thank you so much for understanding, you're the best Cliff," I said, and I quickly walked out the door. As I walked past the fields I found myself thinking about Cliff.

"_Cliff is such a great guy. I mean, he cooked me dinner. I have never met a guy that would do that for me,"_ I said to myself. Soon enough I came to the springs and as I approached I saw Kai already sitting in the bubbling springs.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it," he said, moving over to open a spot for me next to him. I slowly lowered myself into the steaming water, finally covering my whole body. I looked over to him. He was grinning.

"What is it?" I asked giggling a little.

"It's just that… you're so beautiful," he said looking straight into my eyes and slowly leaning in to kiss me. His lips laid themselves against mine, and I fell into the kiss, but still thinking to myself.

"_Why can't we ever just talk?"_ I asked myself as we continued to kiss. _"Ever since I've been going with Kai, we never really talk; he just goes straight in for the kiss. But Jen… why don't you ever just tell him you want to talk? Maybe it was because I wanted Kai to like me. I didn't want to push him away."_ Kai moved to my neck, and I squirmed a little as he kissed me.

"_Jen… you are spineless, just tell him. I mean it's halfway through summer now and you've been with him for half a season. You should be able to make some decisions."_ I told myself. I felt Kai lay his hand upon my thigh. _"Would Cliff ever pressure you into things? Why am I even thinking about Cliff? Kai is my boyfriend."_ Kai's hand started to move up my leg, and his hand moving around to the string of my bikini. _"Jen… just tell him you don't want to go there yet… just tell him to STOP!" _

I finally listened to myself.

"Kai… stop. Not yet. I'm fine with kissing you, but nothing more… okay?" I said to him as I gently pushed him away. He looked at me a little stunned it seemed, and soon enough laid back.

"Fine," He said, I wasn't quite sure what the meaning was, but right now I need to go.

"Kai, I have to go. I have some things to deal with back at home. Thank you for teaching me about the festival and helping me today, but right now I have to leave… see you tomorrow?" I asked, pulling myself from the springs.

"Yeah, see ya," He said. I could tell he was disappointed… or mad… but I'd just have to figure that out later. I wrapped my towel around me and started my walk home. I was dark out now, and a little chilly.

"That was the biggest fight I've ever had… with my conscience," I said laughing to myself. "Maybe I should listen to myself more often…" When I arrived back home I was completely dark inside the house. I quietly opened the door. Inside I found Cliff asleep on the couch, not even on the bed. I walked to the kitchen and found a note.

Jen

There is some left over in the refrigerator if you want some. Thank you for letting me stay here. You are the best friend I've ever had, and I hope I'm not that much of a hassle.

Cliff

I smirked to myself. Cliff was such a great guy. I quickly changed into my PJs and had a small bowl of cold rice. As I laid down in bed, I found myself more tired than I had though, and soon enough I feel asleep.


	17. Typhoon

**Chapter 17: Typhoon**

"Jen… Jen… You better wake up. The Chicken festival is starting in half an hour," a voice said to me. I was still sleeping, or at the least I was wishing I was still sleeping. I pulled open my eyes and mumbled.

"I made breakfast if you want some," the voice said to me again. My eyes adjusted to the light and finally Cliff came into my view. I looked over at the clock. It was already 9:30a.m.

"Dang… how did I sleep this late?" I asked myself, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out Cliff was setting two plates at the table. I could smell bacon in the air, and it smelled wonderful.

"Care to join me? I made bacon, eggs, and toast," He said smiling at me. I knew I didn't have time, but I just couldn't refuse his smile. I felt bad enough as it was skipping out on him yesterday. I seated myself at the table across from Cliff. I was starving and almost instantly dug into my food. It tasted wonderful.

"Cliff! Where did you learn to cook so good? This tastes great!" I said to him and took another big scoop of egg into my mouth. He smiled and took a bite of his toast.

"Well after a few years of living on my own, I picked up a whole bunch of things, and cooking just happened to be one of them," he replied. I finished up my food and cleaned off my plate before returning it to the cabinet.

"That was great. A lot better than the cooking I'm use to… my own," I laughed. "Well, I better get to the festival; I don't want to be late. Are you going to go too?" I asked Cliff as I picked up my bag.

"Yeah I guess so. I have nothing better to do. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you? I'll be sure to cheer you and Paris on," he laughed, and also picked up his bag.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I would love to have you there, come on let's get going," I said, and ran out to the chicken coop. Paris was resting peacefully in her nest and I gently picked her up, snuggling my face into her soft feathers. She awoke and gave out a cheerful cluck. I brought her back out and walked back towards the house. Cliff was waiting outside, and soon we were on our way.

When we arrived in the square the festival was just beginning. They ring was set up in the center, and many people along with chickens around it. There was Barley with his chicken Bentley, Popuri with Peeps, and Rick with Rascal.It was niceto see that not only competitors were there. Manna and Duke had also come to watch, and Gotz had also gotten away from his work. I was happy to see that Lillia was there, along with the company of the doctor, just incase something happened. I didn't see Kai anywhere.

"Ah Jen! Now that you have arrived we can start!" The mayor announced as we stepped into the square. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I am, and so is Paris," I said fondly looking down at my prized chicken. I brought her to the ring and set her inside.

"Our first match will be between Paris from Kanter Ranch, and Rascal from the Poultry Farm! DING DING!" and at that the match began. I cheered on Paris and the two chicken went at it. Paris jumped up and like a wild animal crowed and cooed with all her might. Might I add that Rascal was quite a wimp, and with one look at Paris, went running out of the ring.

"Go Jen!" a voice screamed from in back on the crowd. It was Kai. I saw his smiling face appear from the mass of people, and I smiled in return. I was glad that he had arrived. Just as I was going to run over and say hi, one of the flag poles broke right in half and crashed to the ground. Popuri screamed and dropped Peeps to the ground. As I looked around I noticed that the wind had picked up considerably and clouds now covered the sun.

"Jen, I think there is a storm coming in," Cliff said into my ear. I could still barely hear him for the wind was so loud. All of a sudden a bolt of lighting came down and hit the earth not too far off, and a boom of thunder followed. My hair was blowing in my face, but I could still see Kai walking toward me.

"Wow! What a storm. So sudden too. It stinks that it disrupted the whole festival, and killed all that hard work we put in," he said to me, still smiling and trying to keep a good attitude. I held Paris tightly in my arms and I could feel her small body trembling.

"TYPHOON!! TYPHOON!!" A voice screamed. It was the voice of Zack who had run in from the beach. "Everybody get back to their houses. It has just been reported that a typhoon has come in from the east and will go through the whole day. Let me repeat! EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR HOUSES!!" He screamed and ran back to the beach. An alarm sounded and I felt someone grab my arm.

"Come on Jen, let's get back to the house. These typhoons have been known to be a real danger here in Mineral Town," he said to me. I nodded my head and looked at Kai. He looked stunned. I had completely forgotten to tell him about Cliff living with me.

"Oh my Kai! Yes I forgot to tell you. Well Cliff got kicked out of the Inn, and I told him he could live with me until he found somewhere else," I told him, still sort of scared of what he was going to say. Just as Kai opened his mouth to protest, Popuri ran up screaming her head off.

"KAI!! Help me please Kai. I've lost Peeps. She ran off when I dropped her. Will you please help me find her?" she pleaded. Kai looked at me with a scowl on his face, and went off with Popuri. I knew I had hurt him, but right now I didn't have time to deal with it. Cliff grabbed my arm and we ran back to the house. The wind was now totally out of control, and rain had started to pour. The lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder boomed in the distance. I was scared. I had never experienced anything like this in my life. Where we use to live the weather was always so calm, nothing I would fear. We ran to the house and Cliff slammed the door behind us, latching the door tightly with the wooden slab.

I put Paris on the ground and she ran off to the corner where Skop lay in his doggy bed. I stood stiffly in the middle of the room. My clothes were soaked and my hair hung limply in my face. As Cliff turned around from latching the door, he looked at me.

"Jen… what's wrong?" He asked me. I didn't answer at first. I stared blankly at the window where I could see the lightning. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, my wet clothes dampening the blankets. I looked up at him, and my eyes began to tear. I couldn't control it anymore. I broke down. The tear slipped from my eyes.

"Cliff…. I'm scared… I'm truly scared. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, I don't know what is happening, or what to expect," I said to him. A crash of lightning blastedit's light through the open window. Cliff shut the blinds and walked over to me sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Jen, don't worry. This happens all the time in Mineral Town, and this house has been through many in it's time. Surely it can stand against at lease one more. Don't worry. It will pass," He replied and wrapped his arms around me. We were both soaking wet, and I was chilled to the bone, but right now I didn't care. I wept freely into his shoulder and clenched a bit of his coat in my hand. I could feel his fingers gently stroking through my hair. The thunder rumbled the ground beneath my feet and the wind pounded with all it's strength at the door.

"You must be freezing! Change into some dry clothes and I'll make you some cocoa," he said to me and I let go of him. I picked myself up and feebly walked into the other room the change. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair hang like rags against my face, my eyes were red from crying. A bang of thunder filled the room and I gripped the edge of the sink, feeling almost as though I would pass out. I got a grip of myself and pulled off the wet clothes from my body.

I returned wearing a pair of Pajamas and I seated myself on the bed. Cliff walked up and handed me a cup of cocoa, steaming hot; it felt good in my hands.

"I'm going to go and bring Paris back to the chicken coop, I'll be right back." Cliff said to me. I stopped sipping my cocoa and looked up at him.

"Please Cliff… don't go. I… I… don't want to be alone. Paris can stay her, she'll be fine," I said to him, gently grabbing his arm to keep him from going. My eyes started to water again, and the sniffles soon came.

"I won't leave… don't worry," he said and sat down next to me. It was completely dark outside, but the lights were all on inside. The wind could be heard through the walls and every so often a light crash of thunder could be heard, and I started to calm down. I stared into my cup as I sipped down the sweet liquid. Suddenly a huge crash of lightning shook the house and all the lights went out. I dropped the cup from my hands and it crashed upon the ground.

"It's okay, I'm here," Cliff said quite calmly and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe. I turned my head and hid my eyes in his chest and felt his breath move in and out of his body. The tear silently streamed from my eyes and I relaxed my body into Cliff's. Cliff was leaned up against the head board, and I was seated in his lap. I couldn't have felt more guilty knowing that I still had Kai, but the fear had consumed my thoughts. I could feel my muscles tensing, and my body shacking, but Cliff never let go.

"Thank you for being here…" I whispered to Cliff, and soon I found my eyes slowly closing and soon falling asleep with the soft rumbling thunder in the background.


	18. Enough is Enough

**Chapter 18: Enough is Enough**

_**This chapter will be told in Cliff's POV.**_

**I** woke up early everyday to make Jen breakfast, for it was the least I could to for her letting me stay. It was so nice being able to sleep through the entire night, not being woken up by the drunken fights at the Inn, and then the early wake of Doug cooking. It was a dream come true being able to stay at Jen's, not to mention being able to see her beautiful face everyday, and talking to her just one on one.

"Belgium Waffles good for this morning? I picked some fresh strawberries too," I said to Jen as she came out from the bathroom. She had a huge fluffy towel wrapped around her head and a toothbrush stuck in her mouth. I laughed at the sight, but it seemed that neither of us was ever embarrassed by our unpleasant appearance. We had become quite comfortable around each other. She nodded her head and went back into the bathroom.

I put out two plates on the table, and set out a pitcher of orange juice to go along with the meal. This was the second week I had been living here, it was nearing the end of the summer, and I knew Jen's house from top to bottom. I set out a huge fluffy waffle on each plate and put three strawberries on top of each. Jen came out of the bathroom, this time without the towel or toothbrush, and seated herself at the table.

"You know Cliff, I would have been starving without you here. I am a horrible cook, but I can make a mean bowl of cereal," she laughed as she picked up her fork and dug into one of the ripe strawberries. I seated myself across from her and poured both of us a glass of orange juice.

"This is delicious! So fluffy… mmmmm. You know Cliff, you could be a professional chef, now all you need is a big white hat to cove up that mess of hair you have on your head," she said ruffling my golden brown hair. I smiled at her and shook her off, quietly laughing to myself.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it! I want to help out as much I can, since you are letting me stay here for free. So this is my payment, good cuisine," I replied. "Truly Jen, thanks so much for letting me stay here. It's been so great. It's funny, it's almost like the way we act, was as if we were married" I said. Bad move. She liked Kai, and it was obvious to me, that we were just friends. "_Stupid Cliff… Stupid."_

"Yeah… but what are friends for right?" she said, trying to change from that awkward situation. I was relieved. "So Cliff, what shall we talk about this morning?" It had become a custom that in the morning we would have a big conversation, getting to know each other. I loved it. She was great at story telling, and I had heard many stories about her family, and her past back in the city. It was all new to me, since I had lived my whole life wandering around in the wild. Well most of it anyways.

"Well, what about the first time you came here? Wasn't it a shock to come to a place you had never been to before, with a whole bunch of people you didn't know?" I asked, gulping down a huge bite of waffle.

"It wasn't as bad as you might think. The day I came was not the first time I was here. When I was young, somewhere around the age of five, I would come to visit my grandfather every summer. And I did know people. Manna and Duke lived here with their daughter Aja, and Barley was here too with his wife before she died. So I wasn't alone when I first came."

"I remember there was a boy here too. Every year when I came, he would be waiting on the dock, and we would spend the whole summer together, playing in the fields. Oh yes, I remember. I had a dream about this not to long ago. The last time I came to the farm I gave him a music box. Something to remember me by, and he gave me this shell necklace you see. Hmmm… but sadly, I don't remember him. I can't remember what he looks like. Whenever I think about it, I feel as though I have broken that promise. I told him that one day I would come back. But now that I'm here, I don't even remember his name…" Jen looked down at the table, her hand clutched around the necklace.

I knew who she was talking about. The boy that she had spent her many summers with. The boy that had become her friend those many years. The boy… that she had forgotten about. I knew what it felt like to forget something, and feel that a promise had been broken. I too knew a girl from my past that I had forgotten about, but it seemed now that it was all coming together.

"Jen… I," I said, but there was a knock at the door. Jen stood up from the table and quickly went to the door. Of course, I already knew who it was.

"Hey Jen! There is a big swarm at the beach shack today. It seems that everyone decided to go for a swim. Do you think you would want to come down and help out, and then I can finally teach you to surf like you asked," the voice said. It was Kai. Everyday he came, and to my dismay, left with Jen.

"Yeah sure! Just let me help Cliff clean up breakfast and then let's get out of here," she said turning around and grabbing her plate. I placed my hand on the plate and looked into her eyes.

"You go have fun, I'll take care of it," I said to her. She smiled and turned to get her things. Once again I watched her walk out the door with that _rat._ And everyday before he left, he gave me that dirty look. I hated the boy, truly I did. I quickly picked up the table and went out to take care of the animals. Some days it would be me and Jen, and others it would just be me. But I didn't mind. As I said before, it was the least I could do.

The day went by fast, and soon enough the sun started to sink down, turning the sky crimson red and burning orange. I had spent most of the day up at the mountains. I went up to the mountains a lot, mostly just thinking. Today it was our conversation at breakfast that was on my mind.

"_That boy she spoke of… he was…"_ I shook it out of my mind and stood up. Jen was probably coming home at this time, so I started my journey down the hill back toward the farm. When I crossed the bridge I saw Jen riding through the fields on Epona, Skop chasing behind her. I smiled as I got near and she stopped in front of me.

"I was wondering when you were going to come home. Up at the mountains again?" she asked. I nodded and raced her back to the house. She won naturally, atop of that beautiful horse. We walked into the house, and Skop made himself comfortable in his doggy bed. Jen thumped down on the couch and flipped on the television. I went into the kitchen and started to rummage through the refrigerator, trying to find something for dinner.

"So what do you feel like tonight?" I asked. There was no reply. I turned around to find Jen, asleep on the couch. I smiled and closed the refrigerator. I wasn't hungry for dinner anyways. I felt like a drink tonight. I covered Jen with a blanket and slowly opened the door. The fresh night air hit me and I sighed, closing the door behind me. As I walked down the path toward the Inn, I couldn't help but think.

"_Jen Jen Jen… why are you with such a scum bag like Kai. Can't you tell that I love you? Damn it! Why can't I just tell her? Am I always going to be such a wimp? Whatever. There is nothing that I can say that is going to change her mind anyways. Well, what am I to complain about. Right now my life is looking pretty good. I have a nice house to live in right now, Ann is no longer mad at me, and I get to see Jen everyday. I'm happy… aren't I?"_

I pushed open the door to the Inn. The main room was filled with laughter, everyone talking in little groups. Off in one corner Duke and Gotz were in a heated match of who could chug the most beers. In another were the soon to be wed, Karen and Rick, and off in another were the woman of gossip. As I walked in something hit me. At the counter was Kai and Popuri. Kissing. No… not just kissing. Kai was all over her, a glass of beer in his hand, and Popuri giggling as Kai kissed her neck.

"_How could he do that to Jen, just what I though, a scum bag. Oh, if I had the nerve, I would go right up to him and… what am I talking about. I'm a wimp, not violent at all."_ I scowled at the sight, and seated myself at the bar a little further down. Duke handed me a beer and I slowly sipped it. I occasionally peeked over to see what they were doing. He obviously didn't see that I had come in. After a little while Kai and Popuri stopped kissing and Popuri stood up.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to our room. I'll meet you up there in a little right?" Popuri giggled kissing Kai again on the lips. Won had now walked in and seated himself next to Kai.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a little while," Kai said, motioning Popuri to go. He turned to Won and grinned. I couldn't help myself but listen in on their conversation.

"Well Kai, it seems like you're going to have some fun tonight. But what about the other girl, Jen?" Won asked.

"Jen, yeah she's a nice side dish, but Popuri is the main meal," Kai grinned, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Well, what are you gonna do about Jen at the end of the summer?" Won asked.

"Nothing. I'll have had my fun, and then it will be over. After all, Popuri seems to come back to me every year, so why should it matter?" He laughed. I could feel my face heat up. How could he!

"Well, Popuri is waiting upstairs for me. I'll talk to you later." Kai took another drink. I couldn't listen anymore. I knew I hated this guy, and this proved it. I stood up from the bar and started for the door. All of a sudden Kai stood up and spun around. I crashed right into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you vagrant," he said with a growl, laughing at his pathetic insult. That was the last straw. I spun around and hit Kai with full force right in the face. He flew back and crashed into the bar.

_"Enough is enough."_

I walked calmly to the door and pushed it open. I left the bar, Kai upon the ground with a bloody nose, a few laughs, and few yells, and I could already here the gossip starting from the ladies in the corner. That night I didn't go back to Jen's house. Not because I was afraid Kai would tell her what I had done. I knew he wouldn't, because I had black mail on him, and him on me. I couldn't go there, ashamed of what I had just done. That night was another night that I slept under the stars… just thinking.


	19. Forgotten

**Chapter 19: Forgotten**

_**This Chapter is back in Jen's POV**_

"_**W**hy are you crying?" A voice asked me. It was the boy, the same boy with golden hair and green eyes that I had given the music box to. He sat down next to me._

"_My mommy and daddy said we are moving. Somewhere far away, too far from here. They say that I can't come back next summer," I replied._

"_Well then I will see you the summer after," He smiled._

"_No, they say that I won't be able to come back, ever, because it will be too far away," I said to him, staring at the ground. "I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_He took my hand, "We will see each other again, I'm sure of it," he said._

"_You're right, we will stay friends forever," I replied._

"_You won't forget me, will you?" he asked._

"_Of course not…"_

* * *

**I** woke up, a cold sweat lay over my body.

"Another dream…" I said turning on the light. _"What is it about this place that is causing these dreams?"_ I looked over to Cliff's bed, but he was not there. I looked at the clock. It was only five a.m. Maybe he had gone out to do some things, but I didn't recall him ever coming in last night. I never knew with Cliff, he still had me stumped sometimes.

"Well now that I'm awake I might as well get up," I said to myself, groggily pulling myself out of the warm bed. It was a little colder than usual, and summer was coming to an end. I looked at the calendar. Today was the annual fireworks festival. Each guy would ask a girl to watch the fireworks with him. It was tradition I guess.

I quickly got on some clothes and pulled my long auburn hair back into a ponytail. There was a lot of work to be done today, it was harvest day. All the crops would be in full bloom, and I was ready to pick them. I was surprised at how well the crops grew. Maybe it was something about Grandfather's fields. He had always been so proud of them.

I picked up my rucksack and walk towards the door. I pushed it open, but suddenly I heard a big "THUMP" and then the door crashed close again. I put my hand in front of my mouth and gasped. I slowly opened the door, and to my surprise, Cliff sat on the ground rubbing his forehead, crops scattered all around him.

"Oh my!" I quickly dropped the rucksack and helped Cliff up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were out here. Oh my, let me help you pick those up." I knelt down on the ground and started to gather the surrounding crops. Cliff chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, a bump on the head never killed anyone," he said to me, and also knelt down and started to gather the vegetables into the basket.

"What were you doing out here so early anyways?" I asked, standing up and brushing off the dirt.

"Well, with all these crops, I figured we'd have to get started a little early," He said.

"What do you mean? We've never ran out of time before. It usually only takes us three hours to collect them all. Besides, I only planted a few bags this season," I replied, a little confused by what he had said.

"Well we might need a little extra time today. Have a look for yourself," He said, motioning towards the fields. Cliff moved to the side, and it hit me. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The six squares that I had planted at the beginning of summer had somehow spread to all parts of the field. There were green leaves everywhere, holding hundreds of ripe tomatoes. Rows and rows of corn, like a sea of gold, and large white onion tops poking out of the surface everywhere.

"Cliff… this is amazing!" I said, and ran up and wrapped my arms around him. I quickly let go, feeling a little awkward, but then ran up to one of the tomato plants. I picked a tomato from the stem. It was bright red, and plump. Perfect.

"Well, what are we doing just staring at it all, we better get picking!" I said and ran inside to get another basket. Cliff followed me in with the basket of crops.

"I picked some for the refrigerator. They sure are gonna make some great meals. I can just taste it now. Grilled onions and corn on the cob… mmmm…." He said, placing them one by one into the large frig.

"Stop you're making me hungry," I laughed. I ran outside with the basket on my arm, and quickly got to work collecting the delectable vegetables from their stems. It would be the last harvest of the season, so I was to make sure I got every last one from its plant. For hours, Cliff and I ran through the golden and green fields, filling basket after basket. Soon enough the sun had started to set and I realized that in only an hour the fireworks would be starting. I quickly ran inside and took a quick shower. I was covered in dirt. I pulled my wet hair back in two braids. Cliff walked inside.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, plopping down on the couch.

"The fireworks Festival of course, aren't you going?" I asked.

"I'm not really a person for those 'dating festivals'," he said.

"Oh, well that's too bad, I think you would have a lot of fun," I said, a little disappointed. "Well, I promised Kai I would come, and we collected almost all of the harvest. I can get the rest when I get home."

"Don't worry about it I'll get them," he said, but there was something in the tone of his voice that bothered me. Something was bothering him, but right now I didn't have time to find out what it was.

"Thanks, you're the best. I'll be back later!" I said, and ran out the door. It was almost six, and the fireworks would be starting at six thirty. I had to run. It was a little chilly, but it felt good after the long days work. I arrived at the beach just in time. Everyone had begun to gather on blankets all over the beach. I saw Kai running my way and I smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it," He said taking my hand. "I found a spot a little further down on the beach." He led me down, my hand in his, and I could feel the sand between my toes. He led me to a semi remote spot, with no one around us. There on the sand was a large blanket where we sat down. He laid back and I curled up against him. He was warm. I looked at my watch and the fireworks were just about to start.

"I'm really glad you came," he said, kissing my gently on the neck. I smiled and looked up at the sky. I noticed that the whole canvas of usually navy sky had been covered with clouds.

"I'm glad I came too," I replied and turned to return a kiss on the lips. Suddenly I felt something land on my nose, and then another on my hand. I looked around and noticed small spots starting to appear on the sand. Rain.

"Maybe it's just a shower and it will pass," Kai said. In the distance I heard someone call out.

"Fireworks have been cancelled tonight due to the approaching thunderstorms. There will be a party at the bar is anyone would like to come. Thank you." Then it all pored down. The rain starting to fall in large drops and quickly soaked the blanket.

"Okay, maybe not. Care to join me for a party at the bar?" Kai asked helping me up from the wet sand. I was already soaked.

"I would love to," I replied, "but first, let me run home and change, and then I will meet you there." A lightning bolt flew down from the ski and hit the ocean in the distance, the quiet crash of thunder following. Kai picked up the blanket and we ran out of the beach to rose square.

"I'll meet you at the bar then?" he asked kissing me gently on the lips.

"I'll be there." I ran off towards my house. It was coming down hard now, and the roads were slippery. I had to be careful. I soon came to the farm and quickly ran inside the house. I stood dripping wet at the entrance way, Cliff was staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"You look like a wet rat," he laughed. I gave him a playful punch on the arm and ran to the bathroom to change. "I finished collecting the harvest, every last crop."

"Wow Cliff, you are amazing," I said, reappearing from the bathroom.

"Leaving again?" He asked.

"Yeah, since the fireworks were cancelled, Doug is having a party at the bar and Kai invited me to come," I said drying off my hair with a towel.

"Oh," he said looking at the ground. There it was again. Something was bothering him.

"Cliff, what's wrong. There's something you're keeping from me just tell me what it is," I asked sitting down next to him.

"It's just that, I don't think going to the bar with Kai is the best idea," he replied. I was somewhat taken off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jen, do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. I can handle a few drinks you know."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Kai isn't the nice guy that he acts like he is. I heard him at the bar talking with Won, and I heard him say that he's just going to have him fun with you, and at the end of the summer he's gone. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? By Kai? I'm more hurt by what you're telling me right now. I don't get you Cliff. Do you just not like Kai or something? I mean, are you that jealous of him?" I stopped. That had come out all wrong. "Cliff, I… I didn't mean it that way."

"If that's what you think… fine. I was just trying to look out for you because I care about you. Maybe you don't see it, but I care about you above anyone else, but if you want to go with that rat Kai, that's fine" He said, standing up from the couch and grabbing a bag of his thing. "Thanks for the stay, but I'm going."

"Cliff, please don't. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Don't go out in the rain, you'll catch pneumonia," I pleaded, grabbing a hold of Cliff's wrist. He pulled it away. I had never seen him angry like this.

"I've lived my whole life in the rain, one more night is not gonna kill me," he said and walked to the door. Outside it was poring, and the lighting flashed behind the trees. "Oh and here," he added reaching into his bag. He picked up a wooden box and threw it at me. I caught it in my hands, and ran my fingers over. It was a cedar music box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You don't remember? Of course you don't, I figured that you had forgotten. It's the music box you gave me the last time you visited here. You said you would never forget me, but I guess things change." He walked out the door, and it slammed behind him.

_"My dream… he was the boy from my dream…"_


	20. Bitter Reality

**Chapter 20: Bitter Reality**

**T**he room was dark. I felt alone, more alone than before Cliff had come to live with me. I looked down at the cedar box in my hands. I ran my fingers over the smooth wood, carefully lifting the golden latch. Suddenly a burst of sound quietly filled the room.

"I know this song…" I whispered to myself. I had heard this song many times in my dreams. I never knew where it had come from, or what it meant, but I knew it was there. The song was sweet and almost haunting as it filled the room.

"He was the boy from my dream… he was the one I gave the music box to… this music box…" I repeated in my head. All of a sudden it was all coming back to me. That was the year that my family had moved to a city on the other side of the country. I had come many times to my grandfather's farm, and every year he… Cliff… would be there to meet me. I had told him that when I left… I wouldn't forget him, but I did. I did forget him. I forgot everything about this place. I placed my hand on the shell necklace that lay on my neck.

I ran to the door and rashly swung it open, the rain forming a blinding sheet. I looked for him, but he wasn't there. I walked back into the house and put down the delicate box. Grabbing my coat and umbrella I ran outside, slamming the door behind me. I had to find him.

"Cliff! Cliff… please Cliff! You can't stay out here… it's gotten colder. Please Cliff, come back" I called out into the dark. I ran out of the farm and started down the road to town. I continued calling out, just hoping that he would hear me. The wind had picked up, and the rain came down in hard violent drops.

"Cliff… I'm sorry, for everything! I'm sorry I forgot… I never meant to…" My voice started to die away, the wind covering my only chance of finding him. All of a sudden someone grabbed my free hand. I quickly whipped around.

"Cliff!" I said joyously… but it wasn't Cliff.

"What are you doing out here? It's pouring. I thought you said you would meet me at the Inn," he said to me.

"I'm sorry Kai; I have to find Cliff…" I replied, but Kai started to pull me toward the open door to the inn.

"I can't hear a word you're saying. The wind is drowning out your voice. Come on let's go inside, it's nice and warm," he said. I was reluctant, but my better sense told me to go inside. After all, Cliff wouldn't listen to me right now anyways. Kai led me into the Inn. A burst of heat hit my face, and light filled my eyes.

Once I entered the room, everything seemed to disappear. The room had such a wonderful vibe. The music was on full blast, and everyone around us seemed to be dancing and having a good time. Kai lead me up to the bar and set me down.

"Hey Doug, two beers please," he said sitting down next to me. I looked around at all the smiling faces, but I couldn't seem to get my mind off the fact that Cliff was outside in the rain. Doug came back with two beers, setting one down in front of me, and then other in front of Kai. Kai picked the glass up and took a huge sip. I looked at the dirty colored liquid in my glass. I hated the taste of beer, ever since I had taken a sip of my father's when I was seven. I was hesitant at first, but eventually I picked up the glass and took a sip, after all, I was here for a good time.

After I had finished a full glass of beer, my mind seemed to wander from all other thoughts that had once occupied my mind. Soon enough I found myself out on the dance floor, dancing it up with Kai. The music was booming and my head was pounding, but I just kept on dancing. After downing another beer I started to get dizzy. I stumbled my way past the other dancers, Kai following behind. I fell upon the banister leading to the second floor, and sat down upon the steps. I placed my head in my hand, hoping to subdue the violent spinning that had taken over my mind. I couldn't think, I couldn't see, all I could do was laugh.

"Whoa, wow Kai," I giggled stupidly, "What a party! Can we go find someone to sit for a second, I need a rest." Kai collapsed upon the stairs next to me, swinging his arm around my neck, still holding a beer in the other. I might have been a little on the drunk side, but Kai was totally spent. I could barely hold his head on straight, let along comprehend what I was saying.

"Huh? Oh yeah babe. Come on, let's go upstairs, I'm pretty sure there is a room open," he laughed, and after a bit of stumbling, finally made it up the stairs. I followed cautiously, the alcohol starting to take my senses one by one. I made it to the door and violently shoved it open. It was dark inside, but I eventually found a light switch. I took off my coat and threw it on the floor, then finally relaxed as I collapsed on the bed laughing.

"Kai… I'm having a great time. The music is wild, and the dancing is great," I said as I lay face up on the bed. The pillow was soft and it cushioned my aching head. Suddenly the lights turned out. The room was pitch black, and the soft rain could still be heard banging up against the window.

"Yeah man… I'm havvvving a great time toooo," Kai said. His words we very slurred. I watched him pace the room, stumbling, and finally his shadowy figure approached the side of the bed. He knelt over me and kissed me on the lips, and soon enough he was on the bed, hovering over me. He continuously kissed me upon the lips and the neck, his strong hands I could sense by my waist. My head was still spinning, but I could tell exactly what was going on. I felt one of hands go up under the edge of my shirt, gently pulling it upward. He leaned in toward my ear.

"Now are you ready for a good time?" He asked, pulling a little harder on my shirt. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, the foul odor filling my mouth as he kissed me again. It snapped me to reality. I pushed him off me and he rolled over to the other side of the bed. I rolled off the bed and stood up, shyly pulling my shirt down again. I took a second to regain my breath.

"Kai I… I don't want to do this right now. I've only known you for a few weeks. We have plenty of time… right Hun?" I asked him, fidgeting with the edge of my shirt. Kai groaned and rolled over, sitting up at the edge of the bed, he looked straight up at me and rubbed his head.

"Jen, it doesn't work that way. Every year I come at the beginning of the summer to run the beach shack." He stopped. He walked up to me, and each step he took, I took a step back until I was pinned up against the wall. He pressed his lips against mine and pounded the wall with one fist. "Jen… I've had a lot of fun this summer, but on the thirtieth, it's all over and I go back home." He leaned in again to kiss me, but I turned my head and he hit my cheek.

"So I was just a… summer _fling?_" I asked a tear forming in my eye. He leaned in again, blowing a puff of air into my ear.

"You bet…" He said. I finally let my better senses take over. I put both hands against his chest and shoved him back, turned and opened the door.

"Kai… it doesn't work that way with me. Goodbye…" The tears started to choke back the words. Just as half my body had stepped out, I felt his large hand reach out and pinch itself around my wrist. It harshly yanked me back and I was slammed up against the wall, the door loudly slamming. My eyes grew big, and my heart started to beat faster. I was scared.

"Kai... what the hell are you doing?" I asked, my breaths becoming shorter and faster. He walked toward me until he was about a foot from my face.

"You're not going anywhere," He said. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall. I tried to pull them away, but he was too strong. I twisted and kicked until my wrists were sore, but he had his whole body pushed up against mine. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have enough breath in my lungs. He leaned back and took both my wrists in one hand, then with the other, pulled violently on my shirt until it ripped right down the middle. The air had finally filtered back into my lungs, and I screamed with all the power I had in me.

He whipped me around and held my back up against his chest, twisting my wrists painfully behind me. The tears were now streaming from my eyes as I attempted to scream again, but his hand had wrapped itself around my mouth and pulled my head back. He tied a gag, which I was assuming was his bandana, and still held my hands in his. He had me back first against his chest, his legs positioned so that mine could not move. I was helpless.

"You're not going anywhere. You're just a dirty whore, and that's all you're good for," He hissed. I could feel his hand drop from my neck to my waist, slithering its way up my side, sending a tingle of fear with every rib it passed. It rubbed my arm, sending goose bumps up and down my bicep, and then stopped at my shoulder. It moved its way down and groped my breasts. I let out a scream, but it was muffled by the gag. I attempted to drop to the floor, but he held me too tightly. Eventually he stopped, but then his hand dropped to the button of my pants. I couldn't' let him do this… I just couldn't…

I violently whipped my head backwards hitting his square in the nose. I heard him let out a groan and he violently pushed my away from his body, sending me flying up against the wall, collapsing upon the ground. I turned around quickly, and struggled to my feet, ripping the gag from my mouth. He started to walk toward me again, the blood dripping from his nose.

"You little _bitch_," he said, wiping the blood from his face. I threw a punch at him, but his hand caught my arm and twisted it violently. He grabbed the other wrist and held it up in the air. I had one more chance open to me, and I took it. I threw my knee up, hitting it right where it hurts. He threw my wrists down and collapsed on the ground. This was my chance. I quickly grabbed my coat and wrapped it around my half naked body and ran out the door. I had finally escaped that room… I finally escaped from him. I let it all out, the tears streaming from my eyes, and the wails finally escaping from my lungs. I ran down the stairs, slipping on the last step and banging right into Karen. She turned toward me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Jen... Jen what's wrong!" she said. I pushed past her and ran to the door, hitting many people along the way, but it seemed that everyone just went on dancing. I finally made it to the front door, but it opened before I got there. I slammed right into the figure that walked into the room. It wrapped its arms around me and held me tightly in its grasp. I tried to get away, but it held me there.

"Jen wait...it's me Cliff," the voice said, lifting me head to see his face. It was Cliff… it was. I looked up at him, the tears still choking back my words.

"Cliff, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. You were right, about everything… Kai... he… he…" I broke down. I collapsed into his arms and clenched his coat tightly in my fists. I wanted to hold on to him forever, but I couldn't. I pushed past him and ran out the door. He grabbed my wrists gently and tried to pull me back to him. I wanted to go back, I really did.

"Cliff… I have to go… I have to get away from here" I said to him.

"But where are you going? Back to the house? What happened, maybe I can help you?"

"You can't help me… not now. I have to go…" I said pulling away from him. Before I left I pulled the shell necklace from my neck and shoved it into his hand. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I was not coming back... ever…


	21. When Forever Ends

**Chapter 21: Forever May End Too Soon**

**This chapter is told in Cliff's POV.**

**A**s I stared at the shell necklace that lay in my hand, a lightening bolt filled the sky with light in the distance. The cold air rushed into the inn, blowing my bangs from in front of my eyes. When I looked up she was gone.

"What had just happened? Was this my doing?" I asked myself. I doubted it. I looked into the main room of the inn. Every set of eyes was on me, and not a sound could be heard. Rain water dripped from my coat onto the wood floor, each drop echoing into the room. Another flash of lightening filled the sky outside, and a loud bang followed, but it was not lightening. Every eye in the room was instantly refocused to the upper level of the inn, where a door had just been slammed, and a shadowy figure walked out from within the room. It was none other than Kai.

As he approached the stairs, it was clearly noticed that blood was smeared across his face. He walked down the stairs with a slight limp, his purple bandana dangling from his hand. His foot slipped, and he stomped down on the next step. At that moment Popuri ran to him from within the silent crowd and came to Kai's side.

"Sweetheart what happened to you?" she pleaded as she placed her hand on his chest. He pushed her forcefully to the ground, sending a gasp echoing throughout the room.

"Get off me you stupid whore," he growled, not even bothering to look at the girl. Ann helped her friend up from the ground, and a soft cry from the pink haired girl could now be heard. He continued his walk to the door, not one person moving from their position. As he came close to me, he looked me directly in the eyes, squinted, and then spit at my feet.

"Out of my way, _vagrant_," he hissed through his teeth, and pushed me out of his way. That was it. I whipped around and grabbed him by the collar of his vest, slamming him against the wall. People quickly moved back, a few quickly exiting the inn, others running upstairs.

"What the hell did you do to her!" I yelled at him, I could feel my hand tightening around his shirt. He didn't answer. Instead he looked at me wide eyed in fear.

"Tell me!" I said again, pulling him a little away from the wall, and then slamming him into it again.

"I didn't do anything to her," he mumbled. I could feel the fiery building up inside of me.

"Like _hell_ you didn't," I shoved him to the ground, and turned back to the main entrance. The rain streamed down like a theatre curtain, this all seemed to be like a movie playing in my mind. I pounded my fist on a bar table, realizing that the shell necklace was still in my hand. I looked at it again, and put it in my pocket, safely hidden away.

"Jen is out there right now, who knows in what kind of shape, thanks to _you_," I hissed, referring to Kai, but not even bothering to look at his pitiful form on the ground.

"You shouldn't be the one talking. I'm not the one sleeping at her house, if that's what you're actually doing. I'm not the one getting jealous, now am I?" Kai remarked snidely. I spun around, coming face to face with Kai, who had finally gotten to his feet.

"I _loved_ her, you… you just used her," I hissed back at him, taking a step forward.

"And she fell for it," he grinned. I felt my face heat up, and I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I charged forward and slammed my fist right across his face. I wasn't usually the one for fighting, but I wasn't about to let him treat Jen like that.

Kai was down on the ground again, but he wasn't going to stay there for long. He quickly got to his feet and retaliated. More people exited from the Inn, others screamed, and some even cheered the fight on. I got Kai again in the face, and he finally collapsed upon the ground. I walked up to Kai's battered body.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore. I'm not like _you_," I said and turned toward the door. Suddenly just as I started out into the rain, something crashed into the side of my head. My eyesight suddenly became blurred, and everything began to spin. I collapsed upon the ground, and everything went dark.

* * *

"_**W**ake up… Cliff wake up…" A voice said softly, pulling me out of my sleep. As I opened my eyes I saw the bright shining eyes of a young girl leaning over me. She had medium length auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. I finally came to realize that I was lying in the flower field at the base of Mother's Hill._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked softly, rubbing the lingering sleep from my eyes. The little girl looked at me sweetly and took my hand helping me up._

"_I've just been sitting here watching you sleep. You looked like you were having a nightmare…" she said._

"_I was… it was about my parents…" I replied. The little girl and I walked over to the pond and sat down, our feet gently touching the water's edge._

"_Cliff… you never told me about your parents… what were they like?" the little girl asked, picking up a flower in her delicate hands._

"_Well… my mom, Maggie, she was an amazing. She use to make me cookies in the winter, and I would help her put the laundry out to dry in the spring. She was really pretty too. She had long blonde hair that smelled like strawberries," I smiled, picking up a rock a skipping it four times before it sunk into the water._

"_She sounds really nice. What about your dad?"_

"_His name was John. He taught me everything I know. He use to take me on camping trips, and take me fishing. He was the one that taught me to love animals so much, and respect all kinds of nature. I loved them both so much, and we were all so happy together…" My voice started to die out._

"_What happened to them?" the little girl asked._

"_They died when I was five. They were going out to the city to see a play in the grand theatre… and they never came back. I waited all night on that beach, just waiting for their boat to pull into the dock... but it never came. The next morning, mayor Thomas told me that the boat they were on crashed into a reef… there were no survivors. I've got no one left."_

"_You have me," the little girl said, taking my hand. "We will always be friends, no matter what. Friends forever…"

* * *

_

"**J**en!" I screamed out in a cold sweat. I was on the floor of the inn, people staring down all around me. I jumped to my feet, barely able to stand because my head was still spinning.

"Cliff, take it easy, you got a good hit to the head there," Karen said, ushering me to sit down again, but I pushed past her, grabbing my coat and swinging open the door. It was still poring outside, lightening still filling the sky with terrifying bolts.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Well, Popuri got you right in the back of the head with a good sized beer bottle. You've been out like a light for the past hour," Ann said, handing me an ice bag for my head. I pushed it away.

"I don't have time… I have to go…" I said, looking again to the lonely road.

"Where are you going... it's freezing outside?"

"I have to go find Jen. She's out there somewhere, and if anything happens to her… I don't know what I'll do…"


End file.
